Sonic: The oneshot collcetion
by McGrizzle
Summary: I ended it. Not enough feedback, kinda ran out of ideas :/
1. Age Old Showdown, New Age Ending

**Hey, STKB here. I'm trying my hand at a one-shot collection, or a "drabbles" collection (credit to that person who knows who they are). I guess I'll start with a classic Sonic v. Shadow fight. Open to suggestions. **

**Location: Eclipse Canon**

**Time: ?**

Our favorite blue hedgehog was trapped. Shadow had stolen his chaos emeralds, and was currently flying next to the long stretch on which they had been previously battling. Sonic was out of breath, and Shadow hadn't even broken a sweat.

"What's the matter, faker? Had enough?"

Sonic managed to gasp out a reply: "I'm… Not… Done yet…"

Shadow laughed at the thought, and charged Sonic for the finish. The blue hedgehog made a dodge on his unaware darker counterpart, but Shadow quickly rebounded and struck Sonic in the face. The hedgehog flew through space, landing a long distance away at the heart of the canon.

Sonic was running out of options, and had nothing left to do but run. Even that was useless, seeing as Super Shadow was 5 times faster than Sonic. He tried to shake him, but Shadow blasted the path with a Chaos Spear.

Sonic turned to face his assailant, and with one last breath tried to convince Shadow not to try to kill him.

"Buddy, listen. You'll regret trying to kill me. So why don't we just go home?"

"NEVER! I will NEVER show mercy to you, HEDGEHOG!"

"Okay then, your funeral." Sonic's fur began to rise.

"What?"

From his fur appeared the seven super emeralds, with each emerald having ten times the power than a chaos emerald. Sonic's fur glowed yellow for a split second, then he exploded in energy and his fur turned white. His eyes flashed the colors of the rainbow. He turned to Shadow, and cried:

"ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S GO!"

But Shadow had caught sight of the hedgehog's eyes, and the flashing lights imputed too much into Shadow's brain. He began to feel nauseated, and lost control of the emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds fell to earth, and Shadow fell with them, spastic motions capitalizing on the awkward defeat. Hyper Sonic shook his head, and flew down to catch all eight of the items.

"I tried to warn him… Now he goes to the hospital."

As Sonic flew down, letters appeared across the screen:

**SUPER SHADOW has been knocked out! Final Act complete!**

"What was that?" Sonic took out a pill, swallowed it, and mused: "I really need to talk to a therapist."

**Yay! So, my first oneshot complete! I guess I'll be accepting requests. I have some ideas, but yours would be fine! Tell me who or what you want to see (or both) in the next drabble, and you may have it! See you later!` **


	2. In the End, no copyright intended

**Chapter two is here. This one was requested by dyslexic-carmie, so for her. Without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Sonic was on his way to stop the latest scheme. Dr. Eggman's robots had been wrecking the entire countryside, getting closer and closer to the city. _I wonder where Tails is, _thought Sonic._ He's gonna miss the beatdown!_ First, Sonic stopped by Vanilla's house to see if everything there was okay. Upon seeing him, Cream burst into tears.

"Mr. Sonic, please don't go! I don't want you to leave my mother and I alone!"

Vanilla softly reprimanded her child. "Now now, Cream. You know that Sonic has to stop the robots."

"But what if he doesn't come back? What if he gets hurt? What if-!"

"CREAM!" Vanilla suddenly and uncharacteristically shouted. "It is so unlike you to do this! Now leave the nice man alone so he can do his job."

"But…"

Vanilla disregarded her daughter's pleas and turned to Sonic.

"Run along, now. And come back to show Cream how strong and resilient you are!"

The blue hedgehog shrugged and turned to go. "Err… Okay, I guess."

The hedgehog ran off.

Cream cried, and screamed: "I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!"

Vanilla cried back: "STAY UP THERE YOUNG LADY, UNTIL YOU CAN CONTROL YOURSELF!"

When Vanilla heard the door slam, she cried to herself, wondering what had gone wrong.

&%&%&%&%%&&%%&&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&&%%&%&%&&%%&%&%&%&%&&&%%&%&%&% 

Sonic arrived to see what he had dreaded most: a portable roboticizer. The thing was speeding through people at an alarming rate. He couldn't hurt them, as among them he saw some of his friends. Of course, he tried to destroy the roboticizer, but the thing was packed with explosives, and was almost always accompanied by a victim. Sonic was at his wit's end, and soon the expanding army would make it to Cream's house. Sonic was suddenly surrounded by a large wall, one coated in oil. He was at a loss. Sonic dropped to his knees, but was suddenly hauled roughly back up by a gloved hand.

"Cream? What are you doing out here? Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Cream disregarded what he said, instead picking him up and flying over the wall.

"Cream? Are you okay?"

Cream dropped Sonic, and the hedgehog landed right in a portable roboticizer. He was strapped, locked, and even had acupressure in his legs and arms to keep them from moving.

"Cream! Get me out! Help!" The rabbit in question pressed a couple of buttons on the robot, and the process begun.

"Cream?" Was the last thing the hedgehog said before his mouth became to metallic to move. As soon as his body was completely roboticized, Cream opened the robot. It instantly rushed off, and brought with it a roboticized Tails. Cream smiled.

"Now that I have Sonic, I can finally take over the world! I've done what Eggman couldn't do in years! I have captured Sonic the hedgehog!"

In time, visitors to Sonic's dimension, such as Blaze and Silver, were roboticized, and added to Cream's army. Tails and Eggman kept the ideas rolling, until, at age 25, Tails found a way to make Cream immortal. She had finally taken over the world. She had everything. She was no longer Cream the Rabbit. No, she was now Cream, O Ruler Supreme (a name thought of by Eggman)! She fell asleep eating chocolate on her water bed. She had the good life. The one that would never end.

"Cream, honey! Time for breakfast! I made pancakes with chocolate chips! Your favorite!"

"Coming mom!" _Not yet, _thought Cream._ Not yet._


	3. Will Eat for Food

**Yes, another chapter. I will be slowing down, though. So, enjoy. **

**I own nothing.**

"Knuckles. You need a job."

When Tikal said those words, Knuckles nearly had a heart attack. He rarely left Angel Island, and if so it was only to join Sonic on some dumb quest. He had pretty much everything he needed at the shrine. The only problem was the fact that lumber was scarce on the island. The trees there were too thin. He would be forced to cut down an entire forest just to build the roof. So, he went to get some wood. Apparently, he needed "money" to buy it. His tribe's old money was no use. He had nothing left except a job. But where could he get one? And what would it be? Knuckles thought these thoughts as he stirred a pot, adding in some rare spices that were only found on Angel Island. Tikal could sense his distress, and stated: "Why not be a chef?"

Knuckles thought about that. He DID love cooking, and he DID need a job…

"Okay rookie, you need to learn the works. So then, Jackie here will teach ya. And remember—Fryin' and Buyin'."

"Umm.. okay. So, your name is Jackie R. Oo? Can you teach me?"

"Okay. The first thing you do is look at the computer. See, this person wants a Big Mac. So, you press this button here… And a Big Mac comes out!"

"So, I don't DO any cooking, right?

"No."

~Minutes later~

"Boss?

"Er, yes, Jackie?"

"We need a new employee. And a new burger maker."

"Huhh…"

"I was looking to be a chef…"

"Okay, show me whatcha got."

Knuckles brought out a few spices, brought forth the steak, sprinkled the spices together, and put his signature on it. By punching it. The holes allowed it to be cooked quicker, and Knuckles filled the holes with the mixed spices.

The owner took a bite, and didn't even give Knuckles the job. He skipped that phase. He gave Knuckles his own cooking show.

"And we're back, with Knuckles, on Food from Angels! We just put our grape casserole into the oven, and now we're pouring the grape sauce on it! So, after that, we'll put twenty or thirty grapes in the juicer, mix that around, and now we have grape juice! 100% natural. See you guys next time!"

Knuckles was living the high life. Everything was going fine. Over a billion people had tried his grape casserole dish in the past week. He got 100 dollars every time someone ordered his dish. He had built a shrine for the shrine. He had bought a TV, radio, and a satellite dish. When he turned the radio on, he heard something he thought he never would.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you important news! A parasite was found in grapes across the country. Too much consumption and you could become deaf or blind!"

Knuckles' jaw dropped.

~Days later~

Knuckles and Tikal sat in the shrine.

"Well, we lost nearly all the money paying for a cure. Darn."

"At least we have a shrine."

"BREAKING NEWS! CHINESE DRYWALL IS ONCE AGAIN MALFUNCTIONING!"

"Please tell me you didn't use Chinese drywall."

"Nah, I used wood. Remember?"

The roof tumbled down at that moment.

Knuckles pointed to something in the wood rubbage."What the $%^#$ are those?"

"Termites."

"AWW #$%!"

**Well, more drabble-shots today! R&R, and submit a review for a request! I made a reference to someone. See if you can find out who!**


	4. For the Love of Food

**Yeah, another chapter. I know. But don't get your hopes up. Now…**

**I own NOTHING.**

Sonic and Shadow walked through the streets of Station Square. Sonic was holding a small wad of cash, and Shadow was nonchalantly sipping away at a hedgehog-themed Coca Cola. Their latest triumph against Solaris had spread like wildfire. Shadow was unhappy for an unknown reason, and Sonic was looking as if he had just beat Solaris a third time. They continued on the path until they reached their destination. "Carm's Cram Shack", a place where you could "Cram yourself until you shake the shack!" . The place had everything from fried beaver to pickled zucchini.

"Okay, faker. I better like this. Or else, it's your head."

"Shads trust me. If you don't like this, you aren't a hedgehog."

"DON'T CALL ME 'Shads'!" cried Shadow, saying the final part of the sentence with a super high voiced imitation of Sonic.

"Okay, okay. But if you like it, you owe me one… Shads."

"Screw you, faker."

The two went to the front counter, and Sonic paid up front. The two picked a seat, and waited. Shadow toyed with his cuffs, and Sonic tried to dig into the bread by shaking his finger at the speed of sound. Soon, their meal came. Sonic rushed through the food, totally destroying his platter. Shadow looked at the food, and reached a cautious finger out. Small spittle of Sonic's meal flew and hit Shadow's cheek. He blanched. He quickly grabbed one and took a minuscule bite. He opened his eyes wide, looked from Sonic, to the kitchen, then to the food again, and said, "How could something so ugly taste so good?"

The black hedgehog sped to Sonic's plate, grabbed some of it, and rushed away. He had to get more.

Shadow hit the finest restaurant in town. He was surprised that they could have something so non-upper class. He completely wiped them out.

Next he stopped by the department store. He grabbed the microwaveable ones, placed them under his foot, and blasted a bit of energy on them from his skates. He scarfed those down and went to the next victim.

Shadow hit a random fat guy's house. He raided the kitchen, stealing all of the certain items he so desired.

Finally Shadow went and hit Sonic's house. The mother load. Shadow was ready for anything. He stealthily entered the kitchen, then went to the fridge. When he opened that fridge, he nearly died. He began scarfing all of the items down at grade-A speed. No one could possibly stop him. Sonic then appeared behind him.

"Hey Shadow. Remember these?" Sonic pulled out the seven super emeralds.

"Uhm… I'll be going now."

"That's what I thought."

Shadow left. But not before wiping some of the brown foodstuff off of his face and flicking it at Sonic. He went to rob some other poor sucker.

Sonic smiled in relief and dropped the plushy super emeralds. He took a last look into his fridge, closed it, and nodded in satisfaction.

"Huh. Good thing I got here in time. I've created a monster. By feeding him Manwiches."

**If you thought Sonic gave him a chili dog you owe me a review. If you read this you owe me a review. SO give it to me. **


	5. BEE BEE BEE!

**Hey everyone. Short hiatus, and I might go back to it. But for now…**

**I own nothing.**

A roar was heard throughout the jungle. A loud humming noise was heard, immediately followed by rustling trees. The rustling grew more and more active… Until-

"BEE BEE BEE! CHARMY BEE!"

-a bee flew through the foliage holding an intricate flag with chameleons on it. Smudges of chocolate were splattered across the child's face. A chameleon's tongue shot after the babe, but the bee expertly dodged and stung the muscle. A muffled scream came from within the shrubbery, and afterwards a crocodile holding a weak chameleon exploded from the trees. The croc was hot in pursuit of the bee, but the croc was unable to fly after it. It flew into the trees above, and the crocodile tried to climb, but to no avail.

-minutes later-

The crocodile was floating on a bubble made of gum. It was moving closer to the treetops, and the chameleon was awake. It occasionally tried to catch the bee as it appeared, but failed all of the time. Throughout the ordeal, screaming could be heard:

"BEE B-B-B-BEE! CHARMY IS ME!"

The chameleon seemed determined to catch the insect, and the croc was giving a "not again" look. They were almost at the top, before the bee flew out and popped the balloon. The bee gave them a bright smile and a wave, and the two fell down. The chameleon had latched it's tongue onto the bee, and the bee didn't know.

Soon, the bee had tired down, and only then did it notice the chameleon tongue attached to it. It shook them off, and tried then to fly away. However, the bee was out of energy. It dropped lke a rock. The bee dropped into the gloved hands of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"We win, Chaotix. Now pay up."

Sonic and Tails received their weight in Manwiches and Chicken, respectively.

"Best bet ever, huh lil' buddy."

Tails' eyes glowed.

"YEAH!"

-Earlier-

"We feed Charmy chocolate, and whoever catches him and tames him gets to get their favorite food from the loser."

"I never run from a challenge. Bring it on, hedgehog."

-Now-

"Where's Charmy?"

"WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE BAR?"

"BEE BEE BEE! CHARMY IS A BEE!"

Sonic looked at Vector.

"Double or nothing?"

"YOU BET!"

~There's no way you can win…

~If it's trouble you're in…

~They're gonna kick your…

~TEAM CHAOTIX!

**Once upon a time, you could be a bad guy… I mean, see ya next time. Thanks to Dyslexic-Carmie for making me think about this during my hiatus. Dedicated to her.**


	6. Pink and Purple

**Heya everyone. New chapter. Thanks to the newest reviewer, Twizzle-fizz. Dedicated to her, and to my bro, who gave me the idea. Off the top of his head. BTW, everyone canon who is mentioned in this story is pink or purple. Except Sonic. **

**I OWN NOTHING…yet.**

**I also don't own Chase the Dog. That's KnucklesChaotixFan's.**

The three females of different species all walked down the street. One in particular was looking uncomfortable. This was Blaze the Cat. She avoided public appearances in Sonic's world for a specific reason.

"Are you sure this is safe? What if he comes by…"

A quirky one walking in the middle quickly replied. "I'm sure. There's no way he's here. He lives in the forest."

Blaze sighed as Amy Rose walked briskly past. The hedgehog turned around and started speaking while back pedaling.

" I'm sure. Besides, nothing's better for the heart than a good walk around town."

"A good flight could do that too… Besides, shouldn't you be chasing, and I quote, 'SONIKUU!' I have better things to do." That's Rouge the Bat for ya, narcissistic as ever.

"Oh Rouge, you know we can't fly."

"And your point is…?"

"Just come on. We're going to your favorite place…" Amy said with a drawn out tone.

"Home?"

"No, silly! The jewelry store!"

"SIGN ME UP!"

"No stealing."

"What's the point of having skills if you can't show them off?"

Amy's famous hammer appeared, and she said, "I dunno. I have skills. Want ME TO SHOW THEM OFF?"

"No… no… Sheesh, calm down."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!"

They arrived at the jewelry store, Blaze still looking around cautiously.

"He's gonna come here. I know he is."

"Blaze, you'll be fine. Rouge, didn't you haven't seen him in forever?"

"Actually, he's been popping up everywhere. I wouldn't be supri-!"

"NOT HELPING!"

"Right… Why would he be in a jewelry store?"

"I guess you're right."

"Oh, darn. I must have stepped into a puddle. My shoes are so-..."

"DON'T SAY IT! He might be near."

"You're right."

Now people were entering the store along with the three. A green dog approached them.

"Hey. I'm Chase the Dog. This is my new chao. I named him after what humans call me, dogg-."

"NO!" Blaze ran away, before landing in front of a crocodile.

"Hah, my shoes are full of swamp. I guess you could say they're boggy!"

"NOOOO!"

"Did someone say FROGGY? OH! BLAZE THE CAT! WE'RE THE SAME SPECIES! WE SHOULD DO THE TOGETHER STUFF LIKE SONIC AND AMY!"

"RUN!"

Big the Cat rushed after the princess, thinking that, since they were the only cats, they should marry.

"You're on your own, hon!" Yelled Rouge as she flew off with her purse suspiciously larger than it was when they entered the store. Amy was using the running muscles she used to chase Sonic to run from the site.

"GOOD LUCK BLAZE!"

Blaze ran away, but Big was bounding with strength received from his adventures with Amy and Cream and his Froggy-searching escapades. Blaze was barely keeping away. She almost slipped away when a slimy feeling made itself present on her head. She cursed her luck.

"BLAZE WAIT! YOU HAVE FROGGY!"

Blaze turned and saw Big trucking towards her. The cat was plowing through everything to get to her. She screamed and called for the royal guards. None came. Suddenly a shadow materialized.

"SOMETHING'S BLOCKING OUT THE SUN! HELPMEHELPMEHELPME!"

She turned with fear as Big's large body blocked the sun like an eclipse. She screamed again as the final cry rang out in her ears.

"FROGGGYYYY!"

Blaze awoke with a start. She was in her bed. Everything was fine. She was fine. She looked around. She saw bandages floating in mid-air. She saw a screen monitoring her heart rate. Suddenly she realized that her entire body was in bandages.

"Big sat on me? EWWW!"

**Yay. Chapter finished. Just for those who don't know, the words were Soggy and Doggy. The ones cut off by Blaze. Send in those requests. I'll get to em. See ya next chappie!**


	7. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Hey guys. I thank anonymous reviewer VioletAssassin for this oh so wonderful idea. I hope he/she enjoys this chapter. And, if Violet is reading, the character you mentioned is my favorite of them all.**

**Ownership of Sega: 0%**

Rouge was enjoying a leisurely day in her extravagant house. The crown jewels, literally, of her past escapades were on small podiums carved from the block of emerald she'd found in Richard Gold the Hedgehog's house. Even better, they were all suspended, where only she could get to them. She fluttered up onto a nice Chaos emerald she had permanently borrowed from some idiot she'd found in the desert. She looked into the lustrous white gem, marveling at its beauty.

Next, she flew over to a hand-sized stone she'd found. Somehow, it was a merge of a ruby and a sapphire, both of them twisting and turning around each other at random points. At the tip, however, was a small emerald. The green of the emerald seemed to dominate the blue and red gemstones, and she doubted the formation was natural.

Finally, she went to her favorite prize: two rods of diamond. She had discovered these while searching through an old abandoned mine. They were perfectly rounded, and had to small diamond balls on the top. They widened a little at the base, and they were made by Casio… Wait, what?

The bat picked up the rods she had thought were diamond, and took a closer look. THEY WERE WOOD! The thief flew out to the front of her house. She saw a hover board in the distance, and saw a note on the welcome mat.

"You," here Rouge's name was scribbled in, "have been robbed by Manic T. Hedgehog, prince of thieves. Item(s) stolen:" here the words 'a pair of sick drumsticks' were written. "Have a nice day!"

Rouge couldn't believe it. She had been robbed. She immediately pulled out the extreme gear she saved for Grand Prix's and sped after the thief. However, the board Manic was using could go as fast as Sonic could run, and Rouge quickly lost him.

Manic walked into the hideout of the triplets, acting as nonchalant as he always was. Sonia and S knew something was up. Manic took a seat near his non-seismic drums and whipped out his new drumsticks.

"Manic, where did you get the money to steal these from?" Sonic sped over to admire the sticks.

"Hey bro, chill. I stole from a thief. That makes me a good guy."

"Manic, who exactly did you steal these from?" Asked Sonic with a glare.

"Uhh…" Manic rifled through a portable organizer. "Someone named Rouge the Bat. Ring a bell?"

Sonic burst into laughter upon hearing the name. nic"Ma-haha-nic, you stole-heheh-from Rouge the-ohoho-bat?

"I guess. Why?"

"She deserved it. Nice pick bro!" The two then went to high-five each other.

"Sonic, don't put Manic up to this!" Sonia said while filing her nails. "It's getting out of hand!"

"Sonia, chill out. I'm just trying to have fun MY way."

"Well, ya wanna know how _I_ have fun?"

Manic, Sonia, and Sonic all sneaked out of Fang the Sniper's small house carrying four Chaos emeralds.

"Now this is fun." Sonic and Manic agreed.

"And it's for world saving purposes, not personal ones."

A light went on inside the house.

"HEY! What idiot came tah the house'r Fang th' Sniper 'n stole mah emralds!"

"Run!" Sonic cried.

"Ride!" Manic and Sonia cried.

Three streaks of light rushed off into the night.

**So, hope Violet liked it. And I'll see if I can fit your next request in. Hey, if you're reading, go press the review button to make my day and request a chapter like violet did. Thankee!**


	8. Gotta go Fast

**Sorry Carm. This isn't one of your ideas. Yet. Also, thanks for the review that nearly crashed my phone. Loved it. This idea is one I thought of while reading a certain phrase from chapter 1. Enjoy.**

**Still don't own anything.**

"Tails, I'm gonna do it."

"Sonic, the only way you could is if you had the super emeralds. But you already have those, don't you?"

"Heh heh. See you at the end of the light, buddy."

Sonic was lined up on a hill overlooking most of South Island. The hedgehog was ready. He was going to surpass light today. Sonic summoned the powers from deep within the emeralds. Knuckles had even agreed to bring the Master Emerald to see if the hedgehog could do it. He would need everything. Everyone the hedgehog knew was lined up in a small fort made of diamond. Tails gave Sonic the final power ring, Knuckles finished the Chaos chant, and Amy finally stopped hugging the speedster. Tails had put up a laser net on the mountain which would count the times he passed the spot until he reached seven in one second. The counter would then turn into a large floating pool of water, so Sonic would know when he had gone fast enough.

"See you guys later!"

Sonic then performed a double jump, and just like that, he was off. The hedgehog sped past sound quicker than he had performed the double jump, and in about a minute he had lapped the earth. Tails had said that to pass the speed of light he would have to pass the earth seven times in a second. Sonic tried to fly high in the air, but the fact that mountains were too fast on approach to dodge meant he was bound to crash into something some time. Hyper Sonic was already starting to catch up to light. One of the effects was that everything became blurry. Another was that any dust particle that wasn't burned by air friction scraped off his skin. At a little less than a light year's speed. Hyper Sonic was starting to lose his vision entirely, and he knew that he was at lightspeed. Now THIS was a lightspeed dash. Take that, Omochao. He waited for the feel of water, and felt it seconds after he hit lightspeed. He screeched to a grinding halt, and powered down immediately. The emeralds scattered to Chaos-knows-where, and Sonic dropped instantly. Everyone rushed to the speedster's side, and soon after felt the air wave that came from Sonic's instantaneous brake. He got up, dusted himself off, and gave his signature thumbs up.

"Anything you wanna say, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I wonder what happened to everything I hit…"

~~Far away~~

Eggman cackled. "FINALLY, MY GREATEST INVENTION! A cage designed to capture and stun Sonic no matter how fast he goes! Now, all I need is a test subject, and-" Hyper Sonic crashed into the wall, destroyed the cage, and left the building, without his eyes opening. As the hedgehog continued to lap around in the room, Eggman sighed. "Back to the drawing board."

~~ Chaotix Building~~

Charmy sighed. "Aww… Where did Vector and Espio put all the chocolate?" Hyper Sonic barreled through the room, destroying a wall and revealing the chocolate hidden there. Hyper Sonic was coming and going so fast he looked like a perpetual ring. Charmy smiled. "Thanks giant ring thingy!"

~~Mushroom Kindgom~~

"Finally, a Mushroom powerful enough to make me the a fourth of the size of earth! Mario better watch out. His greatest friend will be his world's end! HAHAHAHAH! But, I have to make sure I eat it all, otherwise it will reverse its effects and make me a four-hundreth of the size I am!"

Hyper Sonic passed by and burned the smallest cell of the mushroom. Bowser quickly pulled the mushroom away from harm and scarfed it down.

"Good thing I saw that coming. Now to invad-… Uhh… I feel dizzy…" The turtle dragon began to shrink. "No! No! No! I must have missed a crumb! GRAHH!" Bowser became so small he slipped through the crack in his bridge over the lava. He was immune to lava, of course, but his size made him unable to climb up the sides of the pit. In the lava he found some Dry Bone's. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" The Dry Bone's looked at him and said:

"Click clack… CLIKKITY CLACKLACK!" Bowser sighed.

"I guess now is too late to get Rosetta stone…"

~~ Vanilla's house~~

Cream nodded in satisfaction. Just like in her dream, she had a portable roboticizer. She was putting the finishing touches in… And something crashed into the room, blew her roboticizer up, and exited quicker than it entered. Cream sighed.

"Now I have to get this fixed…"

~~ Southern Island~~

"I'm sure it was nothing."

**I did this chapter specifically for the ending parts. Also, there was a reference to my favorite video game last chapter. If you get it, I'll do your request no matter how crack-tastic or how dumb it is. :) R&R if you got time to make my day! If not, review anyway! **


	9. Mating Season

**Smash here with another chapter of the Oneshot Collection. This one I got from Carmie again. Her ideas are amazing. Now, deprived of extra ado (synonyms ftw)…**

**I own nothing. It's not gonna change idiot.**

Amy was so excited. It was summer, which was when Sonic seemed most tolerant of her attempts at love. She had heard Sonic was roaming around the city, and she was definitely ready to find him. She ducked into her closet, and came out with her massive Piko-Piko hammer. She rushed out the door, and when she reached the city she nearly fainted with anger and relief. Sonic was flirting with someone. HER SONIC! But… Sonic never flirted with ANYONE! Meaning… She had a much better chance! When Sonic struck out with the girl, she rushed up, ready for her chance.

"Hey, Sonic. I couldn't help but notice you were looking for a girl…" But Amy was talking to herself. Sonic had sped over to another girl, this one seeming mildly attracted to him.

"Hey baby. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Oh… Sonic… Teehee…"Amy flew over to the girl.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Amy screeched while holding her hammer. The girl fled, but Amy threw the hammer. The girl managed to duck, and came back much more confident-looking.

"I take Taekwondo. Without a hammer, you're done for."

"SAY WHAT?" Amy bawled while clutching her sleeve menacingly. The other girl dropped into a defensive stance. Amy raised her hand above her head. Her Piko-Piko came back, and the other girl went from a defensive stance to the fetal position. Amy nearly crushed her, but she heard Sonic talking to another girl. She looked towards the cobalt creature to see him trying to get a date… With a BOULDER?

Amy flung her hammer and crushed the boulder. Before she could stop him, he began talk to her hammer. She recalled it, and Sonic rushed towards her.

"Hey. You look pretty." Amy blushed, before Sonic continued. "I just noticed, but after all those times you followed me on those adventures, it's been to get me to notice you. I notice you now. Anything to say?"

"Well. Uh. I'm open on Fri-."

"You don't have to be shy. Speak up." Sonic whisked her headband off, and spoke again to it. "Alright, your loss." Amy's mouth dropped. She walked over to Sonic before slapping him in the face. Really hard. Sonic shook his head twice before looking at Amy.

"Hey Ames. Didn't see ya there. See ya later, though!" The hedgehog bolted away, as Amy looked at the spot he stood with anger.

"I had a chance… And it's GONE?" Amy flung her hammer into the ground, creating a large hole that reflected her anger.

~Angel Island~

Knuckles shuddered.

"What's wrong, guardian?" Tikal asked with curiousity.

"I felt a disturbance in the digging universe. I think my records been broken…" Knuckles replied.

~Back~

Amy kicked a rock.

"Hey babe. Are you pretty, or are you beautiful? Cuz I think ya both. Pretty beautiful."

Amy looked down at the rock that had gained a mouth an eyes, the latter of which squinted at her. It had also gained a very deep voice. Shed fled, screaming:

"SONIKUUU!"

**Yes. Carmie thought of this one. Crazy, huh? Well, I have something dedicated to her. **

**If life gives you melons, you're probably dyslexic.**

**Now, once again, there is a reference in chapter 6 (the one with Scourge and Rouge) and whoever gets it can request a chapter, no matter how cracktastic, and I WILL do it for next chapter. So look through it and see if you can spot it. If nobody gets it, I'll reveal it next chapter and nobody gets a requesst. :) JK. Maybe…**


	10. Locker Room Blues

**Yeah. Not much to say here. This request is from AWriterThatCan'tSpell. I made my move. You're next. **

**I still don't own anything.**

Sonic and Tails walked through the tunnel that led to the boys' locker room. Sonic had just currently beat Yoshi in a footrace, and Tails once again had destroyed in pole-vaulting. At the bottom Shadow and Knuckles were talking about Dr. Eggman's contribution to the team. Mario was currently talking with his brother about Bowser's uncanny friendship with Eggman. Sonic walked over to Yoshi, the speed of Mario's group, and Tails and Luigi went to talk about… Whatever they talk about. Sonic and Yoshi were explaining to each other the origins of their shoes. Mario saw Yoshi and Sonic talking, and decided to cut in.0

"Hey-a, anthro-freak. Get away-a from-a my buddy."

"Woah, twinkie-boy. Calm down."

"HEY-A! Don't talk to my brother like-a that!" Luigi hurtled into the fight.

"Hey, second banana. No one but me insults faker."

"What was that-a? Go back to your-a test-a tube." Wario walked in.

"Say what, pig-slime? I don't think you want to call my friends that." Tails said angrily.

"Said-a the two-tailed freak. Shut up, Miles."

"SAY WHAT? Do you WANT to get your head ripped off?" Amy screamed when Tails teared up.

"I assume a female wouldn't-a have the strength to do-a so." A fireball hurtled through the air, taking Wario's hat off in a flash.

"Watch your mouth, lard bucket."

The insults went on until Wario threw a ball at Sonic. The hedgehog dodged quickly, but instead the ball hit Knuckles. The echidna dropped the small piece of Master Emerlad in his hands, and it shattered. Wario stepped back in fear, but was to slow. Knuckles came hurtling through the air and delivered a kick to Wario. In midair, where nobody saw it, two separate notes came up.

**You knocked out Wario! Collected three emerald shards!** Separate from this appeared:

**World 23-1991 FAILED!**

… You know, this would be better expressed in song.

**Don't own this song**

Old Knuckles was hopping around

Beijing city like a big playground

When suddenly Wario-man burst from the shade

And hit Knuckles with a garlic-grenade

Knuckles got ticked and began to attack

But didn't expect to be blocked by a flash of Black(or purple)

That proceeded to open up a can of Waluigi-fu

When Shadow the Hedgehog came out of the blue

And he started beating up Waluigi without appeal

Then they both got flattened by the Yoshi mobile

But before it could make it back to the Yoshi cave

Tails came and started acting very brave

And he pulled a taser out from behind his back

And tased Wario-man while the man screamed "ACK!"

Then he ran out of voltage and he ran away

Because Bowser (oh my) came to save the daayyy

THIS IS THE twenty-eight(2008) SHOWDOWN (of ultimate victory)

Mario, Sonic and explosions (as far as Big can see)

And only chocolate thrives ( I wonder where's Charmy Bee?)

This is the twenty-eight showdown (of ultimate victory.)

"And that's why Sonic and Mario shouldn't be brought together."

"Williams?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You're fired."

"Yes sir…"

**Another reference in here. If you find it, same rules apply! Good luck!**


	11. Revelations, Part 1 maybe

**Okay. First off, I have to answer Darkraifan462's question. Everyone in Mobius is twisted. To Jazzy roxx97, Darkraifan462 and CrazyMuffinAssassin, welcome to the dark side. We have funnies. This is to jakeroo123, for delivering this brilliant idea to me.**

Sonic raced through the Green hill zone for the 70th time, feeling the wind blow through his spikes. Tails followed, going about as fast.

"Hey Sonic, wanna race?"

"Sure thing, Tails. Ready….. GO!"

Sonic took off in a burst of sound, leaving Tails in his dust. The kitsune was doing well, though. However, Tails didn't expect the cliff Sonic had jumped over by muscle memory. The fox usually flew, so…

"SOOONICCC!"

Sonic ran on, being unaware of the scream due to him being faster than the sound.

Sonic came to the end of the Green Hill Zone, with Tails right behind him. Eggman was waiting, and speedily dropped a massive weight on the spot. Sonic sped quickly away, but Tails wasn't quick enough. Sonic did a quick spin-dash across Eggman's bot, blasting him far away, before fleeing the scene in case of booby traps. The weight fell on the fox.

"Sonic…"

The next day, the same case was presented. Sonic passed by the cliff, but slowed down to give Tails a chance. He turned back to see a cliff, and this time he heard the cry.

"SONIC!"

He looked down into the chasm to see Tails drop out of sight. He slowly sank to his knees, and then his hands and knees, slowly letting tears loose. He began to speak softly to himself.

"Why… Why wasn't I able to see… Tails…"

He heard a familiar propeller in the air, and looked up to see Tails flying down to him.

"Tails, you're alive?" Sonic asked through choked sobs.

"Uhm… I guess. The cliff just… Warped me up here…" Tails said with a shifty look Sonic didn't notice.

"Wow… I wanna try!" Before Tails could stop him, Sonic jumped into the rift and plummeted.

"WOOOO!"

The familiar _bu-bum _was heard and Sonic reappeared with his hands and legs in the air momentarily before falling back down. He reappeared seconds later in the air.

"I guess it worked… It felt weird though."

"Heh heh… I guess it didn't work. Oh well."

"Tails, are you hiding something from me?" Tails began spinning his namesakes nervously.

"No! See ya back at the house!" Tails said before abruptly flying away. Sonic didn't fail to notice the glimmer on one of Tails' black armbands.

_When Tails went to sleep, Sonic slipped the bracelet off and scanned it. What it was surprised Sonic. He took the gemstone off, placed it in his fur, and put the bracelet back on. He was going to feel a heck of a lot better tomorrow._

Sonic walked up to Shadow's house. When Shadow opened the door after hearing Sonic's knock, the blue hedgehog threw a pie into his face. Shadow half expected him to run, but when he didn't, Shadow pulled the pie off his face and pulled out two pistols.

"THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! PREPARE TO DIE!" Shadow blasted two pellets into Sonic's arms, not exactly wanting the kill the hedgehog. At least, not entirely. When Sonic showed no pain, Shadow shot him in the leg. Sonic pulled the four bullets out, and flicked then at Shadow. Shadow looked at Sonic crazily, before saying, "I can't take it anymore. You're messed up faker."

Sonic smiled politely before running to the rocket pad that served as his only transportation to Angel Island.

**Well, whaddaya think? Should I continue on with this arc, or do another story? Review or PM to answer!**


	12. I'm a Big Boy Now!

**Oh well. This is an old request from Carmie. So yeah. And to Jakeroo for flinging random facts my way that are actually pretty interesting.**

**Yeah. Cuz a fanfic author owns Sonic. Very realistic.**

The word was out. Sonic was having a dinner party in recognition of his light-speed achievement. The hedgehog invited everyone except Eggman and Big. EVERYONE. Rouge came, Shadow came, even Knuckles was picked up by the Chaotix to come. Vanilla vouched to drop Cream off, but Cream flew herself over. Sonic walked into Tails' workshop to grab the tables necessary for the party. Everythinng was set up. Now, to wait for the guests.

Amy was the first to arrive. She set her things out and nonchalantly sipped at pink lemonade made especially for her.

Manic and Sonia came in next. The two hedgehogs stepped in to the sound booth and activated their medallions.

Shadow and Metal Sonic appeared soon after. Both of the fakers had once been Sonic's enemy, so they naturally hung out.

The Chaotix arrived then. Knuckles went straight to the grapes, while Vector looked around for fish to eat.

Rouge came in quickly. She took a sip of the wine they had, and soon after slipped the bottle into her boot.

Silver and Blaze were the next arrivals. The hedgehog refused to eat anything but salads, and Blaze went to the fish section with Vector.

Omega and the repaired Gamma walked in next. Gamma had his energy source replaced with a generator. The two went to Tails' workshop to get some motor oil and talk educated.

Tikal came in with Chaos afterwards. The two didn't seem hungry, but Chaos drank a lot of the water.

The final arrivals were Julie-Su and Sally. The two apologized for being late, but brought up the fact that inter-dimensional travel took a long time.

When everyone got settled, Manic and Sonia sat down, Omega, Gamma and Tails walked in, and Charmy calmed down. Tails, Cream and Charmy were not surprised to find they didn't have chairs at the table. They were forced to sit at the kiddie table. Again.

"Guys, we HAVE to get at the big boy/girl table. But how?"Tails pondered while munching a chicken strip.

"Maybe we can ask Ms. Rouge! She's usually the flier of her team, like us! She's also a spy. She should know!" Cream said thoughtfully while nibbling on a carrot.

"Okay, I'm in." Charmy stated while rifling through the cookies to see if any had chocolate.

"Well, why don't you try a disguise?" Said Rouge. "They usually work."

There was a knock on the door. Blaze stood up to get it, being the closest to the door.

"Who is…" Blaze stared at the who-knows-how-many pound cat in front of her. "NO!" The cat received a blast of fire before he could even speak. The cat landed in a bush.

"I told you Big was a bad idea!"

"Who else should we try?"

"How about…"

_

Blaze opened the door again. This time, she was face to face with Eggman Nega.

"Whose idea was it to dress as Eggman Nega?"

Cream shuffled awkwardly.

"Hey, that gives me an idea…"

_

Blaze charged up a fire ball this time. However, it disappeared when she saw Marine the Racoon.

"Oh, hi Marine! Here for the party!"

"Yes, Ms. Blaz-ow! Err… Oy, Sheila! I'm 'ere for the party!"

"Right this way. Who are these two?"

"We're part of the coconut crew. We're… Tanvir and Ravios!"

"Right this way, then, Tanvir and Ravios!"

Blaze guided the three to the kiddie table.

"Here you go! I wonder where Tails, Cream, and Charmy went, though…"

Tails/ Tanvir face-palmed while Ravios/Charmy and Marine/ Cream went to their seats.

"We HAVE to get there!"

**Kudos to whoever can tell me where I got Tanvir and Ravios from. If you tell me, I'll give you a request to be filled in the chapter after next. I'm continuing this arc. It's fun. :) Catch ya next chapter! Or not. I have bad hands…**


	13. I'm a Big Boy Now! Pt2

**So this one came out a little later than every other one… But, to make it up, it will be the longest yet. So enjoy.**

**If you're still asking, you should see a doctor. I own NOTHING in this story!**

The party was halfway through, and Tails and co. hadn't reached the big boy table yet. Tails sat on the table, an ice cream cone in his hand. Charmy and Cream were waiting on his word. Taikails licked his chocolate mint for a second before declaring:

"There is no way we can get to the adult table." Charmy flung his bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios into the wall, screaming:

"I WILL NOT TAKE NO AS AN ANSWER!" The boy flew around the room.

"From now on, we must work separately." Stated Cream. "I cannot work with HIM." She said, pointing at Charmy. "Farewell."

Tails knew exactly how he could get there on his own. He walked up to Sonic, his face the picture if dejected cuteness.

"Sonic?" He said, fake tears on his face. "We ran out of chicken strips. Can I sit here and eat the chicken?" Sonic couldn't say no.

"Pull up a chair, buddy. After all, none of this would have happened without you."

~~~**Tails :) Cream XP Charmy XP**~~~

Cream looked over to where Tails proudly destroyed Shadow's chicken (everyone suspected the great recipe came from Maria, but no one wanted to bring it up). She looked at Charmy, who was still flying around. Then back at the table, then to Charmy. She could probably hurt Charmy, and then she'd get to the table. No, wait. Then he'd get to the table, and she'd be stuck. If Charmy hurt her, she would get picked up by her mother. She had to think. She tried Tails' idea.

"Amy? Can I sit at the big kids table so I can eat the carrots here?" Amy fixed her friend with a stern stare.

"The carrots are still at your table, Cream." The rabbit looked back to see she had missed the vital part of the lie: the carrots were there, and in plain sight. 'I didn't see them' was out of the question. "But, since you asked to sit here, sure.

**~~~Tails XD Cream :) Charmy :'(**

Charmy stopped flying long enough to realize his compadres were seated at the table. He sighed, and then resumed flying around the room.

"NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN COMMOTION! CAUSING THE OCEAN! CUZ DEY ARE SO AWESOME!"

Eventually, everyone heard him. Omega couldn't resist.

"Activating MP3 mode. Selecting song… Narwhals. Activating Sonic-Stereo -93 settings!"

Omega's arms, chest, and the top of his head became stereos, and the Narwhal song began to play softly.

"Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean, causing a commotion…"

Metal Sonic soon began to sing. "They're the jedi of the sea…" Everyone stood up.

"THEY STOP CTHULU EATIN' YE!"

"Narwhals! They are Narwhals! Narwhals! Just don't let 'em touch your…" Sonic covered Tails' ears, Amy covered Cream's, and Espio went to cover Charmy's mouth. In a second, all the music started up again.

"NARWHALS! INVENTORS OF THE SHISH KEBAB!"

The song was repeated, all in good health. Charmy stopped singing, and everyone looked on to Charmy for another song.

~~~WARNING! FULL VERSION OF A BARELY COMPLETED SONG A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AGO COMING UP!~~~

"I made this one up at Beijing." Charmy smiled.

Old Knuckles was hopping around

Beijing city like a big playground

When suddenly Wario-man burst from the shade

And hit Knuckles with a garlic-grenade

Knuckles got ticked and began to attack

But didn't expect to be blocked by a flash of Black(or purple)

That proceeded to open up a can of Waluigi-fu

When Shadow the Hedgehog came out of the blue

And he started beating up Waluigi without appeal

Then they both got flattened by the Yoshi mobile

But before it could make it back to the Yoshi cave

Tails came and started acting very brave

And he pulled a taser out from behind his back

And tased Wario-man while the man screamed "ACK!"

Then he ran out of voltage and he ran away

Because Bowser (oh my) came to save the daayyy

THIS IS THE twenty-eight(2008) SHOWDOWN (of ultimate victory)

Mario, Sonic and explosions (as far as Big can see)

And only chocolate thrives ( I wonder where's Charmy Bee?)

This is the twenty-eight showdown (of ultimate victory.)

Knuckles took a punch at Bowser for crime

Like my bedsheet can bounce a dime

But then Waluigi came back covered in a tire track

But Metal Sonic jumped out and landed on his back

And Yoshi was injured and trying to get steady

When Tails came back with a machete

But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped

Peach the beast took him out with her whip (or ribbon)

Then she saw Knuckles sneaking up from behind

So she reached for her mace which she just couldn't find

Cuz Yoshi stole it and he sprayed and he missed

Then Metal Sonic blocked it with his wrist

Then he jumped in the air and he did a somersault

While Green Yoshi tried to polevault

On to Bowser's back but they collided in the air

Then they both got hit by Big acting like a beaarr

THIS IS THE twenty-eight(2008) SHOWDOWN (of ultimate victory)

Mario, Sonic and explosions (as far as Big can see)

And only chocolate thrives ( I wonder where's Charmy Bee?)

This is the twenty-eight showdown…

Sonic jumped up, and called out a power great

And down from the ceiling decended his Super state

Who delivered a spin which could break sound

Into Peach, or rather, her crown

Who fell over on the ground, crying in shame

As Wario man changed back into his un-fame

But Super saw through his clever disguise

And blasted Wario in between his thighs

Then Yoshi the Great and Yoshi the white

And a random python holding a very big pike

And Benito Mussolini

And The blue Yoshi

And Cowboy Fang

And Erasor Djinn the genie

Metal Knuckles

Eggman-nator

Captain Kirk

Zim the invader

A dead-pan

Superman

Every Single Axem Ranger

Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan

Spock

A rock

Doc Oc

And Hulk Hogan

All came out of nowhere lightning fast and

they kicked Super Sonic in his Super trash

it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw

with civilians looking on in total awe

The fight raged on for a century

Every life was clamed but eventually

A champion stood

The rest saw their better

Omochao in a blood-stained sweater

THIS IS THE twenty-eight(2008) SHOWDOWN (of ultimate victory)

Mario, Sonic and explosions (as far as Big can see)

And only chocolate thrives ( I wonder where's Charmy Bee?)

This is the twenty-eight showdown (this is the twenty eight showdown)

This is the twenty-eight showdown (this is the twenty eight showdown)

This is the twenty-eight showdown!

Of ultimate victory.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Mobius Trust: Live

**Rawr. Another request from someone, I forgot who. Step forward to claim your prize. :/**

… **You should know by now.**

Two cats, one male and one female, were both sitting at a round table. The two had their hair smoothed and their fur slicked with grease. The male, a black cat with white flecks around his eyes, looked to his sister, the other cat. She had all white fur, except for two black dots surrounding her eyes. She was the exact opposite of her brother.

"And we're on in three, two… Welcome to the Mobius Trust, where we give you all the info on all things Mobius 365 days a year. Now back to you sis!"

"Oh, you can call me by my name, Yang. See, I called you by yours! Anyway, we have a guest speaker on today. It's none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, who saved the world during the Black Arms invasion!" *applause*

"Thank you, Rebecca (if you thought they were Yin and Yang you owe me a review). Now, I've heard some of you foo- people saying that Sonic beat me in a fight. I'm here to put that rumor to rest."

"So what happened?"

"I lost… By default! He made me have a seizure!"

"What? This just in, Sonic uses seizures to attack his opponents!"

"Rebecca, that was unnecessary. Anyway, Shadow, feel free to take a seat."

"Thank you. And now, for our next bit, Amy Rose: sweet little angel or evil little demon? Check out this footage and see what you think."

Amy was at the park with Cream. Both of them had ice creams and were walking towards the swing. Out of nowhere, a dog and her son came and took the swings from under their noses. Amy blistered with rage, but kept her cool. When the lady reached out and purposely knocked her ice cream onto the ground, though, it got personal. Amy's hammer magically appeared in her hands, and she flung it at the swings. The metal withered away at the touch of the hammer. All the chains that were hooked to the seats snapped, and one flew directly at the cameraman. A brief swear was heard, before the camera cracked, fell to the ground, and static became dominant.

The huge screen flickered off, and Shadow flinched in fear.

"We have the top security in the world. The only person who could get in here without detection would be…"

"Sonic's the name, speeds my game!"

The blue blur said from the ceiling. Everyone cheered.

"Now if you all look under your seats, you'll find your very own rings! Just don't touc-"

_**BUH-DING!**_

The entire studio shook with the impact of the force of 100,000 rings being collected at once.

"Oh god, we're in Mexas, Mobius' biggest state connected to the mainland! We're right on top of a bog, meaning…"

The room began to shake. The earth began to crumble from the bottom of the floor, and water began to fill it up.

"It's never a friggin normal day with you. IS IT, FAKER?"

"I seem to have that talent."

Just then, a dreadful music was heard.

**Dun-Dun Dun-Dun Dun-dun Dun-Dun Dundun dundun dundun dundun dundun dundun DUN!**

A small hedgehog teen fell through the floor.

"CRAP! THE DROWNING TIMER HAS STARTED! EVERYONE GET OUT!" screeched Sonic and Shadow simultaneously.

**Dun-Dun Dun-Dun Dun-dun Dun-Dun Dundun dundun dundun dundun dundun dundun DUN!**

Another boy fell straight through the floor. The toddler wailed as he became unbelievably intangible.

**Dun-Dun Dun-Dun Dun-dun Dun-Dun Dundun dundun dundun dundun dundun dundun DUN!**

This time, Rebecca and Yang both fell away. Sonic was gathering people up and throwing them out of windows. Shadow had long since teleported away.

**Dun-Dun Dun-Dun Dun-dun Dun-Dun Dundun dundun dundun dundun dundun dundun dundundundundun dun dun dun dun dunnn…**

Everyone looked up to see their savior- Amy Rose, wielding the Piko-Piko. She had smashed an enormous hole into the wall, draining all the water away.

"Why is the studio half-sunken and WHY IS SHADOW SAYING THINGS ABOUT ME?" Amy smashed the building through the ground, everyone was freed instantly, and she looked about. She saw Sonic in the rubble, and her fury ended in a snap.

"SONIKKU!"

Sonic was off the scene before she could say 'love'. Amy was slightly disappointed until she saw Metal Sonic.

"SONIKKU!" She ran to him. Metal stood with open arms.

"**Finally. What I have been waiting for. The love of Ms. Rose." **Amy smashed the hammer into Metal.

"That's for leaving me so much!"

Metal Sonic sighed as he flew into the air.

"**This is logical. I will not give up."**

"And that's why we need to give Shadow a career as a news anchor."

"Johnson?"

"Yes sir?"

"You're amazing. Get me Shadow the hedgehog NOW!"

"Thank you sir. Right away, sir."

**Yeah, after I re-read this I realized I switched POV too quickly, and decided to add the end scene in order to make it seem slightly logical. You already Read, why don't ya Review?**


	15. This Cream Went Bad

**Yeah… Sorry for the hiatus. I just been too lazy these days… :/ Well it's here. Stop crying. Also, hypnosis isn't what's portrayed in this chapter. It is used to relax people. Don' try this.**

**Don't own it. Not yet.**

Cream was about to put her plan into action. She was going to hypnotize Shadow. It was the perfect plan. Shadow was the perfect subject. He was strong enough to defeat many people. So she went to the small pod in the forest where Shadow slept. She broke open the glass. Shadow popped out with a chaos spear in hand.

"WHAT THE F-"

Cream snuck behind him and put him into a sleeper hold. She then grabbed an empty toilet roll she obtained from Big. She then slapped it on Shadow. He couldn't see anything. She began to speak softly to him.

"Sleep… Sleep, Shadow."

Shadow's body relaxed, and he stopped struggling. However, his chest was still moving. He was under the spell. Cream honestly didn't think she would get this far. She thought, and off the top of her head, she said:

"You're gonna go to sleep now, and when you wake up, you'll act like the person you hate the most."  
>Cream smiled. Shadow definitely hated Black Doom the most. He would help her rule the world! Now, she had to wake the new baddie up.<p>

"Uhm… Wake up!"

Shadow got up. He turned to Cream. He looked as if he were going to unleash a massive cackle. But, instead, he set:

"Gotta jet!"

Before Cream could change her facial expression, Shadow had left the forest.

"What was that?"

/TIME SKIP/

Shadow went straight into the city, snatching chili dogs and manwiches from everywhere. Suddenly, Shadow ran into Sonic.

"Heya Shads!"

"Heya, Son's!"

"Uhm… Okay."

"Uhm… Okay."

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Grr…"

"Grr…"

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

"Razzle-"

"Frazzle."

"…"

Shadow struck a heroic pose with his forhead placed on Sonic's.

"YOU MAY KNOW EVERYTHING I'M GOING TO DO, BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP YOU, SINCE I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU'RE GOING TO DO! STRANGE, ISN'T IT?"

Sonic remembered THAT phrase. He fled instantly.

"Huh."

Amy walked up then.

"Hey Shadow, have you seen So-"

"AUGH! AMY! BACK OFF!"

Shadow fled.

"Wow. Don't flatter yourself."

/Time Skip/

Cream then realized the problem. Shadow hated Sonic the most. So Shadow would be acting like Sonic. She had to snap him out of it. But with what?

Shadow was everywhere. He skated across the Atlantic just to do it. He egged Knuckles on. He went and blew up Eggman's base, although the man claimed to be 'Just relaxing'. Shadow went and hung out with Tails. He fell asleep in a tree.

Cream walked straight up to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow."

"The name's Son-"

"Maria."

"Huh? Why am I in a tree?"

"Uhh… No reason."

"So Shadow…"

/Time Skip/

"When you wake up, you'll act like someone who tried to take over the world through you and your past. He also claimed to be related to you. Now, get up!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO! It's time to make another machine with a bad pun on the word 'egg'!"

/

"You will be someone who came from space."

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

/

"You will be someone who was defeated by yourself and no one else."

"I AM COMMANDER GRANT! I MUST ACTIVATE DIABLON AND KILL SHADOW!"

/

"You will turn into Black Doom." Cream sighed finally when she realized it was over.

"I AM BLACK DOOM! FOOLISH EARTHLING! I WILL DESTROY YOU! EN GARDE, SWIFT STRIKE!"

Cream barely had time to shout 'Maria' to snap him out of it.

"I quit. Go back to sleep."

Shadow fell on the spot.

"Crap."

Cream mumbled as she dragged Shadow back to his stasis pod.

"Taking over the world is so hard… Wait, it's past curfew! I DON'T GET ANY MILK AND COOKIES TONIGHT! NOOOOOOO!" Cream lay down and through a temper tantrum.

In the stasis pod, Shadow had finished writing down the hypnosis technique Cream had used. It didn't work on him, but he had been trained against it. He then stepped out of the chamber, put Cream in the sleeper hold, and said:

"You will fix my chamber window, shut up, and go home."

Cream went to work.

"Now, we'll try it on faker. But first… Cream! Make me a fat free mocha!"

Cream brought him a fat free mocha… With whipped cream on top.

"Cream… Never mind. I like it."

**Okay, first: Free request to the person who can tell me where THAT comment was from (check Sonic and Shadow's scene). And kudos to Darkness78 for giving me that request. Review for a request!**


	16. Happy Campers Pt 1

**Yeah I'm back. Requested by someone I don't feel like looking up. Meh.**

**I own nothing.**

"Come o-"

"No."

"Plea-"

"No."

"But it'll b-"

"NO."

"But-"

"NO! NO! NO! A THOUSAND F***ING TIMES NO!"

"But can't you just-"

"NO! F*** CAMPING, F*** THE OUTDOORS, F*** THE WILDERNESS! And most importantly, F*** YOU! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS S***! GET SOMEBODY ELSE TO F***ING DO IT! AAAUUUUUUGHH!"

The hedgehog broke through the window of his pod and ran away. Sonic frowned.

"But you live in the woods…"

Sonic was trying to get the two hedgehogs Shadow and Silver to go camping with him. He had got Silver, but Shadow was taking a bit longer. He was going to have to bring out the big guns…

Shadow walked down the path munching on a manwich, Silver beside him levitating the gear. Sonic sped back and said,

"Okay. The camping spot is 100 miles away. From here on out, no running, super speed, levitating," Silver frowned, and nearly dropped all the things. "But since Silver is carrying the food, he can levitate that stuff." Silver perked up at that. "I have the map, Shadow has the gear, and Silver has the food." Silver levitated another manwich to Shadow. "Any questions?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to a forest clearing to camp. We have to get there by nightfall. Here, Shadow put this on." Shadow put the bracelet on, which then clamped shut.

"It's a power bracelet. It will lower your chaos level to the point where you can't use it. Let's go!"

Sonic started running at top speed. With his brace on, that was around 10 miles per hour. Everyone followed. Silver was the most efficient runner, because Shadow had regular skates on and had to actually jump. Sonic wasn't used to running so slow, and frequently tripped. After a bit, Shadow realized something.

"Didn't we pass that tree up already?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Sonic, where's the map?"

"I had a map?"

"Holy crap, we're lost! SONIC!"

"Eheheheh…"

*minutes later*

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver lay in a little lean-to made of their tent cloth and a couple of tree branches. Sonic had put all the other tent pieces.

"Guys, we can do this. All we have to do is find the clearing."

"Huhhh…."

Sonic sat down eating a chili dog, Shadow was eating a manwich, and Silver was eating… A white blob?

"Sorry guys. In the future, we are all vegetarians, because where I'm from, meat was burned to a crisp because of Iblis."

"Oh…"

Sonic finished half of his chili dog and then stuffed it away, while grabbing everyone else's things and stuffing them away.

"We have to rationalize. We don't know how long we're gonna be out here. Okay guys, from here on out, we are on survival mode. Sleep well guys. Tommorow. We start searching."

As the sun set over the horizon, three hedgehogs lay down with it. Hopes filled the air, and where suppressed with fear. Because in the wild, nothing is sure.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	17. Happy Campers Pt2: Joined your Team!

**Heya people. I dunno what took this long. I had massive writers block I guess. But anyway I'm back. I been away for a while, but I'm back to kick some butt at Wild Canyon. I'm gonna find all the pieces of the master emerald here… Also, instead of at the end of the chapter, I'm giving creds to Taranea, the best Sonic writer I've EVER seen. You can tell when I use her story when the writing gets 1,000,000 times better… ( the excerpt is from Life is so different) **

Shadow woke up first. His power level was less than 50, something that got you killed on Earth. He snuck over to the packs levitating by Silver. He reached out, and almost grabbed the food pack when… a bird chirped. To Shadow, that was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Sonic awoke at the sound. Silver was oblivious to what the chirping meant. He hadn't been there… More birds began to chirp. A loud humming noise was heard. Annoying music could be heard blasting from something…

"Catch me if you can…"

From the bushes shot Jet, Wave, and Storm. The three birds sat gawking at the three hedgehogs, and as a result they crashed into Shadow, Sonic, and the levitating packs. All three boards, without the extra weight, flew in all different directions, eventually leaving the area. Jet was the first to speak.

"Hey! What are you three doing ambushing people in the woods? Ugh, it doesn't matter. Our boards are gone! Now how are we going to get to the ban- store?"

"Just go camping with us! The more the merrier!" Sonic chirped- get it? Chirped?

"Get away. Things that start with H only." Shadow remarked, angry to even be there.

"Well, since we have nothing better to do… I'm a hawk. So I'm in! And since I'm in, I demand you let my two ser-" Wave glanced at him. "…teammates in."

Wave smiled.

"We're in!"

Storm leveled a massive amount of trees in order to provide shelter. They began to set things up. While Sonic and Shadow began to de-branch the trees, and Silver and Storm went to work lifting the massive trees, Wave went over to consult Jet on something that had been bothering her.

"Why can't we just fly away to look for our boards?"

"I like camping. It's fun. So we're staying."

"Whatever you say, Jet." Wave said with certain emphasis on Jet.

With the camp set up and the sun setting, Sonic figured it was time to start stories. From using the leaves on the branches, they made bedding in the tent of wood. Shadow started with his story.

"Am I going to die, professor?" the hedgehog asked, already second-guessing why his creator had sent his friend away.

"I don't know, Shadow. Snively is going too far. I don't know whether your body can take…there is a chance that you survive, but…" his hand laid itself on the prone hedgehog's belly and Gerald was suddenly fiercely reminded of how much smaller Shadow had been at his 'birth' almost two years ago. How he had cuddled up against his chest on that very first night…

"I just wish you had been born my son instead."

The hedgehog suddenly felt a lump in his throat and his eyes widened in surprise. But then, the Commander called behind them, and Gerald's hand slipped off his prostrate body, the old man turning around without a further word.

"Right," Snively's voice instead sounded out, coming through a speaker from the observation room, "Now attach the conductors."

Shadow was in emotional turmoil. He was terribly afraid as it sunk in that he just might be killed now, ashamed at his helpless position, but at the same time he also felt strangely warm from the words of the professor…he jerked as a cold disc suddenly made contact with one of his sides.

It looked a little bit like the Chaos Detector Gerald had sometimes used on him, but this one was different – a wire extended from it to the console that also held the Drives and the Emerald. The four lab assistants that were still in the room now took off his shoes and gloves and applied ever more of them. The discs sucked up automatically, clinging to his ribcage, feet, lower abdomen and forehead, everywhere, like leeches. Shadow squirmed again as fear now took over, but his holds were unbreakable.

"No…" he pleaded now, twisting his head to look to the observation room where Maria, Gerald, Graves, Vincent and Snively regarded him, much like months ago in the arena…

He couldn't bear to see their faces anymore and instead focused on the ceiling, determined to at least keep a straight face. No matter how bad it might hurt, he would try to hide that from Maria. Plus, he wouldn't give Vincent or that Snively guy the satisfaction, either.

"Doctor Snively, sir? The conductors are in place," one of the lab assistants, a young black-haired man announced.

Shadow's breathing began to quicken, afraid now. Whatever they were doing, it was going to start any second. Unwanted images of the 'Dead Man Walking' movie he had watched in late-night TV came into his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying in fear.

"Very good. Start procedure…now."

One of the lab assistants, this one a beautiful red-haired woman, nodded and pulled a lever. At Shadow's side, the console began to hum, the Chaos Drives and Emerald abruptly alight.

The hedgehog's eyes opened slowly, cautiously. This didn't hurt…it was just slightly uncomfortable. Chaos Energy was now pouring into his body uninvited, entering him by force through all of these little discs. Why were they doing this? Wasn't he already strong enough? But he wouldn't complain if all they wanted to do was give him some more power…

"Second stage."

Shadow gasped. Now suddenly the flow of Chaos Energy was a lot stronger than before and had started to lose its gentleness. His chest went up und down rapidly as the power was coursing through his body like electricity, filling up his natural cashes until they were fit to burst. This was starting to become too much…

"S-stop!" he managed to choke out, but none of the scientists cared for him. Shadow squirmed and bucked on the table, just trying to escape those canals that fed ever more energy into him, but there was no way out.

"Third stage."

Shadow's face suddenly contorted in pain, even if he tried everything he could do to prevent it. Now the energy was not warm, but hot and scorching, tearing through his organs and ripping him apart from within. It seemed to be furious that it was now confined in such a small body instead of being free and searched for a way out, destroying everything in its tears made their way down a terrified Shadow's cheeks as he was more scared and more in pain than he had ever been in his life. And still they continued to pump the Energy into his body, bursting every single vessel inside. This wasn't the gentle Chaos he knew, this was hostile and angry, vicious and wild, ripping him to shreds without caring.

"Please! I can't – I can't take-!"

"Final Stage."

This time, Shadow screamed.

It was all hell broken loose, literally. Shadow's body had reached its limits as he cried out in agony and the Chaos was unleashed. For the scientists watching it was as if the small black form had suddenly exploded. Red Chaos Energy blossomed outwards in a lethal blast and the Emerald shattered into a million pieces as the restraints, the tables, the console and human bodies were torn to shreds.

This night, Shadow didn't visit Maria.


	18. Happy Campers Pt3 : Who ya gonna call?

**Hello loyal reviewers… And other… Welcome to pt. 3 of this wonderful idea. I have no idea who gave it to me, but metaphorical cookies to them. And**

Everyone stared at Shadow but Sonic. The tale had obviously been from his past. Jet was visibly quaking. Wave was seated with her knees brought up to her face and her hands wrapped around them. Storm was asleep. The forest decided to be mean, and blew a cool air through the tent. It whistled about, and began to make a sound. Jet shrieked and flew over to the massive albatross, hiding behind the bulk of his body. Wave had flinched, but was a bit more mature than her leader.

"Okay, who's next?"

Nobody felt like telling scary stories then. Jet fell asleep next to the albatross, and Wave fell asleep clutching her wrench. Sonic was smirking as he watched Silver levitate himself up to the top of the tent to sleep. The ultimate life form had fallen asleep sitting up, obviously depleted from the memory. Sonic stood up after he was sure everyone was asleep. He stepped out the tent, glanced backwards, and then climbed up a tree. The thick branch accommodated him well, and he slept there.

Morning came with Flickies chirping their happy song to all those who were willing to listen. The dew fell from Sonic's prone body. Unknown to the happy campers, Big the Fat was one of the sole inhabitants of the forest. He had been chasing Froggy about again, when he came across a flower. On the flower was a butterfly. The butterfly knew exactly what would happen if the massive cat caught her, so she fled in a small flurry of pollen.

"Wait little butterfly! Let me catch you!"

Shadow awoke to the rumbling of the earth. Unbeknownst to him, Big had tripped over a tree root, and the resulting quake had shaken the foundation of the tent. It fell in a massive heap of wood and leaves. Silver was knocked from the sky, plummeting next to a huge wooden spar. He grabbed it and levitated it, then flipped upside down, providing an umbrella of sorts. The wooden spar protected him from all the other falling things. Shadow launched a small flurry of Chaos lances, incinerating anything that would've fallen on him. Storm gathered Jet and Wave under him, and then took the brunt of over 50 pounds of wood. When he couldn't hear anymore crashing, he looked up to see the canopy. The almighty crash that had sounded hadn't woken up Sonic, though. Shadow looked around for the hedgehog, Silver sifted through the wood, and Storm and Wave began digging through. Jet just sat there, his outlook on his team changing completely.

After 30 minutes of looking, everyone stopped. Shadow had finally given up. Silver was on his knees, unable to believe that the once cheerful hedgehog was gone.

"I can hear him now… Singing the theme song to that ridiculous 4kids show…"

Sonic had indeed awoken, but no one even knew he had left the tent. He was singing as he walked into camp. Everybeast blanched. Silver spluttered out:

"GHOST!"

Even in the dire circumstances, Jet couldn't help it. "Who ya gonna call?"

Sonic stopped and looked around.

"Where? Where's the ghost?"

No one heard him, and to them it looked like the hedgehog was doing a crazy spirit dance.

"RUN!"

Sonic smiled. If it was tag they wanted, it was tag they got!

**Thanks to some people who know they've been here from the beginning, Dyslexic-Carmie and Jakeroo123. Along with the others who know they've been here. You guys keep me writing.**


	19. Just a game

**Hola, los chicos y los chicas! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm back though, so… HEYA! Oh, and I'm laying off the arc for now. So, yeah. Here.**

The young recruit Chris was put in the front ranks. He had been assigned a small task. Protect the general at all costs. The generals of both armies were more strategic generals than fighters, so they both laid in the back ranks. The recruits were given the first few jobs, moving from here to there. But the recruits were told to never retreat backwards, and to stay in their own row. Not a life had been taken, but that was about to change.

"General Silver, Recruit Chris has been defeated by another squire from the Black Riders. Should we ignite the attack?"

Silver sat thinking, and uttered forth one word.

"Go."

The 4x4's were deployed. Due to the low budget of the army, only two were afforded. The white trucks rode off gallantly, their shimmering riders urging them into full throttle. Within seconds, three of the Black Riders' recruits were struck down. All of a sudden, a cannon ball thudded into the right-most car. The car fell upon its rider, and exploded.

"Lord Shadow, the White Knights have taken out many of our recruits! But Lady Rouge struck one with a well-placed cannon."

Shadow nodded briefly, before commanding his ninjas forth. They were his secret weapon, able to cross the battlefield in less than a second.

"Silver, our remaining 4x4 intercepted two ninjas coming our way. He was able to kill one, but the other took his life. He was avenged by an ill-placed squire."

"LADY BLAZE!" The cat appeared in a wisp of flames. "Take your two snipers and finish this."

The cat nodded and, after gathering Marine and Amy, vanished in a cloud of dust.

"Lord Shadow, the White Knights have gone into the defensive. Shall we attack?"

"Yes. Gather the forces onto the left side of the field. We will kill Silver. And I will be at the head!"

The bulk of Shadow's forces spread to the right, where king Silver resided behind two recruits and his ninja messenger, whom Shadow wasn't to know about.

"Are the snipers in place?

"They are."

"Activate their red-dot signals."

General Shadow was so close to killing off Silver once and for all. He felt like he was being watched. He looked at his chest and saw three red dots. His ENTIRE army looked at him, and immediately they fell, hands raised.

General Silver walked over to his opponent, a machete drawn high. Silver rose the knife high, and it glimmered slightly. The metal flashed.

"Checkmate."

Shadow banged his head onto the table.

"I told you I always win in chess. Any other games you wanna play?"

Shadow looked up. "Foosball?"

**Liked it? Anyone who can tell me what game they were playing AND the name of the pieces gets a metaphorical cookie and their own guest appearance. GOOD LUCK, HAVE FUN!**

**Smasher. The-Keyblade-Bearer.  
>(I'm a goofy goober ROCK!)<strong>


	20. BOOgey BOOgey hedgehog

**T. Beware.**

**Southern Woods, 0900**

"SHADOW! GET OUT HERE!" Sonic screamed into the small house in the forest.

"I'm coming Sonic. Jeez, calm down." Sonic mentally marked the fact that Shadow had neglected to call him "faker", but refrained from mentioning it.

"What are you going as?" Sonic asked from his perch in the tree, where he was out of sight.

Shadow walked out in an EggRobo costume, holding a small pistol in his hand. "Put the pistol up, Shadow." Shadow smirked under his costume.

"It's part of the costume. Now where are you, so I can see who you're going as."

There was a rustling, and a fur ball dropped from the tree.

"You're going as… a hedgehog?"

"Yes and no. I'm going as a _Shaymin~_"

"Really? A Pokemon?"

"Mhmmm."

"Where's Tails?"

"**R**i**GGHH**tt Her**eee"**

Sonic turned around and screamed, bouncing into the trees.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Y**ou** wo**uLDN**'t **UNd**ers**tAnD." **Tails said, flying up to Sonic and bringing him down.

"Heheh… I wasn't scared. Just startled."

"Okay, whatever. Let's just go get everyone else."

**Back at Rouge's massive mansion, 1800 **

The party was in full swing, with a massive congregation. As most of the guests were there, the list was as follows:

**Sonic: Shaymin**

**Shadow: EggRobo**

**Tails: Tails Doll**

**Knuckles: The Hash Slinging Slasher**

**Silver:Iblis**

**Blaze: Charizard**

**Amy: Sonic**

**Chaotix: The Power Rangers**

**Julie-Su: Dmitri**

**Chaos: Neptune**

**Tikal: Billy Mays**

**Babylon Rouges: Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres**

**Big the Cat: Snorlax**

**Froggy: Froggy**

**Cream and Cheese: Whipped Cream and Prosciutto Cheese**

**Gamma, Omega, Metal Sonic: Each other**

**Omochao: **Say, where is Omochao? *Shadow: Slink's away, smoking pistol in hand*

**Rouge the Bat: Princess Peach**

**Antoine D'Coolete: Wild E. Coyote**

**Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolete: Herself**

**Mina Mongoose: Zangoose**

**Nicole: Herself**

**Sally Acorn: Sandy the Squirrel**

It was a nice party, everyone was happy. Until a scream rang out. Amy was on her knees, standing next to a smoking pistol. It's owner, Shadow, was nowhere in sight. He had presumably fired at something, but didn't get a clear enough shot. And paid dearly. Scattered around the gun was… Liquid. And it wasn't punch. Amy was crying, the three robots examining the liquid and confirming it as Shadow's. Sonic stared sharply at the trail, before whispering to Tails and Knuckles. The three broke out of their costumes and followed the trail out into the woods. Behind them were the three robots, Metal Sonic carrying the pistol; the D'Cooletes; Sally; the Chaotix; Blaze and Silver; the Bayblon Rouges; and Chaos. The trail ended at what seemed to be a pile of leaves. Sonic was the first to reach it, retching as soon as he glanced at it. He made sure Tails didn't see it, and brought Vector and Omega over to the pile, confirming it. Sonic didn't see any footprints, but he did see three drops of "punch", leading deeper into the woods. Sonic dashed off that way with Blaze and Metal on his trail.

"There's nothing here Sonic. Let's turn around."

"**That is logical. Commencing about-face."**

Metal turned around and took a metallic ball to the face.

_CLANG_

Sonic and Blaze turned around, and before the robot could react, the ball emedded itself into his face and released an electrical pulse. Metal clutched his face, before his chest exploded. He fell to his knees, and then hit the floor. The rest of the search party arrived to the scene, just in time to see Metal fall. A collective gasp was heard, but before it was finished Sonic gathered everyone around Metal in a tight group. Before questions could be asked, millions of bullets and missiles and flames were released into the woods, tearing them apart. Omega and Gamma didn't stop, until near all of the trees had fallen. A single tree remained. Omega pulled a Chaos Emerald from his chest, loaded it into his missile arm, and fired a massive laser, decimating the tree. For once, Omega could not find his voice.

"**Does… not… compute. Who would attack Shadow… and then Metal?"**

Sonic frowned. "I was just starting to like Metal…"

Sally's voice rang out. "I see a light!"

Sonic, for the first time in his life, WALKED towards the light. "We can't split up. Stick toget-!"

A mass of incredible speed struck Silver, pushing him out off of the path. An animalistic screech was heard, then a teal explosion covered the area. Silver walked back onto the path, holding a small, mangled blue robot. Sonic angrily snapped:

"Is that a-!" Once again interrupted, Sonic frowned before realizing something: a massive explosion had occurred back where they came from.

_BOOM!_

Sonic looked and saw pieces of wood flying into the air. A piece of ruby fell next to Sonic, and he realized what it was. "THE HOUSE!"

Blaze immediately ran back, only to have a gaping hole open in the ground appear and to have a tree shoot up. A claw grabbed her, pulled her into the tree, and before she could ignite, the tree fell and disappeared. No smoke, no mirrors. It just vanished. Silver materialized a massive fist, and without hesitation, began pounding the ground.

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS BLAZE! NOO!"

As if in response, a lavender rose sprouted from the ground, grew up towards Silver, and slowly wilted before igniting. Silver watched the spectacle, and turned to inform the populous.

"When a member of the royal family dies, a flower representing their color grows and then burns."

Silver fell to his knees then. Knuckles and Julie-Su walked to his side, and spoke in unison: "We'll watch him. You guys go check on the house."

"No need to." Sonic spoke as he walked back onto the scene. "I found this." It was Big's fishing rod. Though Big was clumsy, he never EVER let go of his rod. It was obvious what this meant.

"Who did this?" Tails asked tentatively.

"I didn't know at first, but when I saw what Silver had, I knew. It was Omochao."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"But there are more. Many more. One of which sacrificed itself to kill Metal. Another used it's propeller to disarm Shadow. We're dealing with an entire robotic riot. It started when Shadow killed the first one at the party. They're getting revenge. And it's only a matter of time before another one of us is brought down. We're going to need a rear guard. Knuckles, Julie, that will be you."

"We got it, Sonic. Right, Knux? Knux?"

Knuckles was nowhere to be seen. Only his Chaos emerald remained. The D'Cooletes and Sally were also nowhere to be seen. Sonic growled. He _growled. _His instincts told him to turn around, and he did, only to see an Omochao flying towards him. He kicked it but more came. A swarm. They separated the group. Fighting broke out, with propellors and fur flying everywhere. As soon as they came, they left. Only Sonic and Silver remained.

"No… We're the only ones left, Silver."

"And these chaos emeralds."

Four of the emeralds lay among the carnage. They picked them up, and stored them in their quills. Multiple lights were seen a long way away, and amid the trees which lay on the previously-forestland area. Sonic and Silver teleported to the lights, and were just in time to see thousands of omochao melt together and form a massive Tails. The Tails grew a huge antenna, and then the antenna grew a large ruby. Sonic gasped, while Silver seemed unfazed. The Omochaos were chanting an ominous tune:

_Can you feel the sunshine_

_Does it brighten up your day_

_Don't you feel that sometimes_

_You just need to run away~~_

Sonic immediately ran in to stop the resurrection ceremony, spin dashing all the Omochao. But the Tails Doll was complete. Sonic tried to dodge, but the doll picked him up. Before it could smash him, a shot rang out. The doll looked at its severed hand, just to see Shadow appear and pick up Sonic's beaten body.

"Shaodw? But how?"

Shadow showed a bullet proof vest.

"Plot holes. That's how."

Before the audience could react, the TD delivered a kick into Shadow's chest. Shadow landed in a pile of decimated trees, and Sonic and Silver warped to him.

"How did you guys do that?"

"What, warp? With the- OHH I ALMOST FORGOT! We have six of the emeralds!"

"I have three, Silver has three…"

"I have one. You guys ready?"

"Just like we did with Solaris."

**This section would be better appreciated with the following song- Solaris: Phase 2- playing. If you would like to further increase your experience, then we suggest looking this song up on youtube and playing it while reading. Thank you.**

The hedgehogs joined hands, and all seven emeralds appeared amdist them. Sonic was the first to reach Super level, his quills standing up and flashing yellow with power. Before the others could power up, TD reached a massive hand out and grabbed an emerald. Shadow and Silver were stuck in mid transformation, but still were stronger than they were before. The three rushed in with a barrage of Chaos powers, light shields, and spin dashes, but to no avail. TD stopped them all with his gem. TD then grabbed out at the remaining emeralds. Absorbing them into his body, the Tails doll went Turbo Tails Doll. Four flickies emerged from his skin, three going to attack the hedgehogs, one staying by his master's side. The hedgehogs were having trouble with their burdens, and when the fourth flicky went on the attack and took down Sonic, they knew they were in trouble. In no time the three hedgehogs were devoid of rings and power. They were forced to retreat.

"Silver, you think you could hold a shield for the next fifteen seconds?"

"I can try…" Sonic rushed of at top speed.

Silver was holding up his shield, hoping that Sonic got back soon. Meanwhile the Tails doll smashed at the shield again and again, saying:

" _**CumONNN… LET's PlaYYY!"**_

Sonic returned, a grim light in his eye.

"Let's finish this."

The hedgehog's, under Silver's shield, united hands. Sonic's fur stood on end again, and the Super Emeralds appeared from his fur, giving him power. However, his anger got the better of him, and instead of Hyper Sonic, he became Dark Hyper Sonic. The negative energy turned his entire body, gloves, shoes, and fur jet black. His eyes were pure white, no ireses whatsoever. His quills were inexplicably longer, and he immideately broke from the shield and delivered swift punches into the dolls chest.

Next to reach full power was Silver. In his hyper state, his quill were all golden, except for the small crest on his eyes, which alternated between the colors of the rainbow, each housing a different color at any given time. Shadow powered up then, his fur turning white and his red streaks glowing crimson, like his blood. Shadow and Silver joined the fray, delivering punches and kicks to the flickies and the Tails Doll alternatively. Hyper silver had put a shield around the emeralds, ensuring they stayed there. Just as he turned to make sure they were still there, he was hit by a flicky that had gotten lucky. Hyper Silver hit the ground, instantly reverting back to white Silver. Shadow was next, as the two flickies that had beaten Silver went and teamed with the other flicky. Sonic faced the odds bravely, but lost after being blindsided. The three hedgehogs looked up, standing next to the Super Emeralds.

"We're done for…" Sonic stated glumly.

_Skreee… Yahh…_

Sonic turned to see the Super emeralds being enveloped by a puddle of water.

_SKREEE… RRRR…._

The puddle grew to reveal itself as Chaos. The guardian absorbed the Emeralds, immediately growing to his perfect state. But, instead of being blue, he radiated a golden aura. He had survived the Omochao attack by melting into the ground, and was ready to wreak havoc. He was, after all, a god. Chaos grew four tentacles which speared the flickies, dropping them to the ground. It was mono y mono now. The Tails Doll launched a red laser beam which cut through Chaos, but Chaos grabbed his antenna and ripped it out. The Tails Doll, not to be outdone, grew two antennae and each fired a laser, tearing Chaos' horn off. The watery flesh fell to the ground, growing into chaos' simple form. It ran to the hedgehogs, and, for once, spoke in a clear voice.

~Music End~

"The master needs your help. Sonic, you must spin dash Chaos' core."

"But he'll-"

"Yes. He will die. But the explosion will take care of the doll."

Sonic was at a loss for words. He looked at Chaos. The lizard god was grappling with the massive doll. But, for one second, those reptilian eyes seemed to wink at him. Sonic nodded, and, using the radiation from the super emeralds, went Super. He jumped up, and, with a final spurt of long-gone energy, rushed Chaos. The aura blocked him out, however. The chaos incarnate jumped up and down.

"YOU MUST TRY HARDER, SONIC! BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!"

Sonic thought of Tails, and, with streaks of black aura intermingling with what was seconds ago golden, he charged Chaos. This time, he plunged through the barrier, and, as he lost his pupils; as his fur turned black; as his teeth turned into fangs; he smiled. He thought of the world he saved. And all was white.

**Deep Space, Time unknown.**

Sonic woke when he ran into the egg moon. He remembered shutting down the eclipse canon there. He smiled, before he saw something odd. A large yellow blob sticking from the earth. The Tails Doll.

_Chaos…_

Sonic thought. He looked up at the eclipse canon, before looking down at his golden hands. He got any idea. He stuck his hands into the canon, and an almighty whirring sound occurred. The canon fired a small laser. Very small, but so very powerful.

**Back on Earth, 2100**

Chaos, in his weakened state saw the laser coming. However, he also saw it would miss earth by a longshot. So, in the ultimate sacrifice, Chaos soaked into the fluff of the doll. Taking control, he jumped up in the path of the laser. He extracted himself from the doll, and, if one were to look at him, as he floated to his death, one would see his face parting to form a mouth, and one would see the mouth smiling contentedly.

_TSEEWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwww…._

Shadow and Silver saw Sonic's body falling down from the moon. Before they could catch him, a piece of yellow cloth enveloped him, parachuting him down. The rest of the tails doll fell in robotic pieces, which melted back down to their original Omochao state.

Then it rained. The rain came down hard, but only for a minute. All around, trees which had absorbed the rain repaired themselves. A massive oak rose from the ground, and split itself open, revealing the deceased. They walked out from the tree, all of them confused, except for Tikal.

"Chaos was feeling remorse for what he did all those months back, so, in an effort to repay them, he decided to give his life to bring ours back. He is a god, after all. But now the emerald has no guardian."

Cream screeched. "WHERE IS CHEESE?"

Chaos himself walked from the tree, but something was different. Around his neck, was the characteristic ribbon of Cheese.

Tikal again explained. "Chaos was a chao who was mutated due to the radiation from the Master Hand. When Cheese was exposed to the rain from Chaos, he was chosen to replace Chaos in his stead! Cream, your best friend is now the guardian of the Emeralds!"

However, Cheese opposed this. The mutated chao clumsily walked over to Cream.

"Well, Knuckles is always there…" Tikal mused.

Cream and Cheese threw their hands up in happiness, and Cheese used his powers to absorb Cream and then went into the ground, presumably to go home. Eventually everyone left, except for Knuckles and Tikal. Both looked up at the sky, at the rainbow which had appeared.

"Guess he's gone." Knuckles stated.

"At least he went out bravely." Tikal said. Knuckles shrugged before his eyes bulged.

"OH MY CHAOS TIKAL LOOK!"

"What?"

Knuckles began crying. "DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY!"

Tikal sighed and said: "Let's get you home."

As she began to drag him away, he fell to his knees, a comical expression on his face.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?"

As Tikal flew up to Angel Island, he got in one last word.

"IT'S STARTING TO LOOK LIKE A TRIPLE RAINBOW!"

**Happy Halloween y'all. Smash out.**


	21. It's a Pillow, It's a Pet!

**Sorry this took too long. I hope none of my fans left me -.-**

**Dedicated to Kyle. Rest in peace buddy.**

**And to Dyslexic-Carmie for the inspiration.**

Have YOU ever been lying in bed but never been able to get to sleep? Well have WE got a PRODUCT for YOU! Introducing the new…

PILLOW-HEDGE!

That's right, from the producers of pillow pet, it's the PILLOW HEDGE !

This pillow comes with a built in strap that ties its hands together!

_Sonic walks out, hands tied in his signature ball._

Also, this pet talks to you!

"_You can go to sleep, it's okay. Tomorrow is coming and we'll be ready!" Sonic said with a look of great pain on his face._

When you're not asleep, you can unwrap this pillow and it becomes a hedgehog!

_Sonic snaps his ropes and gives a forced smile at the camera._

This pet comes in many colors, including, but not limited to…

ANGRY RED!

_Knuckles appears, and says: _

"_IF YOU DON'T GO TO SLEEP, I'LL STAB YOU!"_

CONFIDENT BLUE!

_Sonic smiles and waves again._

EMO BLACK!

_Shadow frowns and says: "Why go to sleep? It just brings tomorrow closer."_

COWARDLY YELLOW!

_Tails hides and says: "Don't forget the night light. Oh, and the doors! Lock the doors!"_

These colors and many more can be all yours for just 13.99 plus shipping and handling!

Order yours today at 504-POK-EMON! That's 504-654-2555! Order in the next 3 seconds or you miss this wonderful pet!

**OOPS TOO SLOW YOU NO GET PET NOW! O BAI!**

xXx

**BTW, kyle was a bug that I caught and fed and made my pet. He died during a storm when his box got blown into the river. See ya!**


	22. Inception

**I got this idea whilst I stared at the river pondering life. And by reading a certain someone's drabble. Today's fic is about my favorite pairing.**

Silver and Blaze, a duo in a world of trios, had decided to travel to Coral Cave to replace the Jewel Scepter AGAIN. Silver had piloted the Wave Cyclone, zooming through the waters towards the reefy cave. Blaze sat on the back, leaning against him, his quills hanging over her shoulder. Silver was having the time of his life.

"WOOHOOO! YEAHH! WHO PUTS JUMPS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN ANYWAY?"

Blaze quietly watched, glad that he was having fun. She held the jewel scepter in her hand, in all of its power… It's infinite power… Blaze had an idea. She jammed the scepter into part of the engine, and it reacted violently. The engine sputtered and then shot out a burst of purple energy. Silver gasped and screamed more, and Blaze was nearly blasted off of the machine. She held onto the edge of the seat, before pulling herself up and grabbing onto Silver, holding him tightly from behind.

Silver, up in the front of the jets, blushed slightly at the contact, before screaming some more. He looked back at her, her eyes closed in fear, and he smiled. He turned back to see the Cave in front of him. The Wave Cyclone crashed on the beach, sending its riders flying. Silver slid into a rock, and the princess landed draped over his chest. Silver looked at Blaze, her eyes peacefully content, before he passed out along with her, smiling happily.

Blaze looked up; sure Silver was passed out, before nestling under his immobile arm and curling up into a half ball. There she peacefully fell asleep, the two each disconnected from the world. But the Wave Cyclone ignited, breaking the Jewel Scepter. The release of energy completely obliterated the dimension, ripping through time and space.

"Blaze, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Blaze looked at Silver, then thought:_ remember to get the scepter._ She jammed the scepter into part of the engine, and it reacted violently.

**END**


	23. Eggman Sees a Play

**The next few drabbles after this are likely to be mushy due to the mistletoe season :D  
>Enjoy.<strong>

**Ownership: Zero Percent.**

Eggman was bored. He had gone to work on his latest "Egg" machine, he had eaten a sandwich, reminisced on the time he lost his membership to the sandwich club due to freaky tourists, played Pokemon, and eaten another sandwich. He decided to go and see a play. As he walked into the play, he realized the name of the play was "Ivo Sees a Play." Ivo was his name, and he was going to see a play… Odd, was it not?

Eggman walked to the front row and sat down, and the play started. It started with a guy who looked exactly like him waking up and brushing his teeth. The Eggman clone had then gone to work on his latest machine, exactly like his, had eaten an identical sandwich to his down to the exact position of the tic-tacs under the pickles, had reminisced on a memory only HE had, had played Pokemon and gotten to Cerulean city JUST LIKE HIM, and had eaten another identical sandwich.

Eggman was creeped out now. He watched the play as the scene changed and the stage man had gone to see a play just like he had. Eggman heard a snap, and then looked up. The lighting was going to fall on him.

But the stage Eggman didn't hear him. He sat there in the seats identical to the ones in the theatre Eggman was in. Suddenly he got up and turned around, then froze as he looked at the audience.

"MOVE IDIOT!" Eggman shouted,

With a look of terror and confusion on his face, the lights fell, and the guy was crushed.

"Sucks to be him. I guess the play's over."

Eggman got up and turned around. Then he froze, and looked on horrified. Right behind him was a row of seats, beyond the edge of a stage he was on. Another Eggman was sitting exactly where he was, and was shouting at him. It sounded vaguely liked 'move, idiot!'.

Eggman was terrified and confused, and then he heard a snap. The lighting above him fell, and he was crushed. The fake Eggman watching the real Eggman watch the fake Eggman shrugged.

"Sucks to be him. I guess the play's over."

He got up and turned around. Then he froze.


	24. Que si?

**I received this idea from a plot bunny named Exarc. Teehee.**

**WHAT IF. Sonic prank called Knuckles.**

_Beep… Beep… Click!_

"_Hello?"_

"Hello. Yes. Is this Knuckles?"

"This is an electrician. Is your refrigerator running?"

"_Why, yes. Yes it is."_

"THEN YOU BETTER CATCH IT!" _click. Dooooo…_

Realization dawned on Knuckles, and he picked up the phone and dialed Sonic's number.

_Beep boop beep bop beep boop beee… Chicka!_

"_Yo Knux *snicker* What's up?"_

"SONIC! MY REFRIGERATOR'S RUNNING AND I NEED YOU TO CATCH IT!"

"_Knux, your fridge isn-"_

"KNUCKLES!" Tikal yelled. "THE FRIDGE HAS THE MASTER EMERALD!"

"OH MAI GAWD SONIC YOU GOSTA HELP ME!"

"_Okay! I'll be *snicker* right over!"_

**ANGEL ISLAND: SHRINE**

Sonic walked in to the shrine to see a strange sight. Knuckles' refrigerator was running around, holding the M.E. in its body and fleeing wildly. Tikal was casting fireballs at it, and Knuckles threw punches left and right. The robot was speeding around, and soon fell off of the island. Which wasn't that far. The powerless island had fallen into the ocean resulting tidal wave killed everyone alive (except Cheese, who was now made of agua, and Eggman. Because fat floats.)

**WHAT IF. TAILS WAS A GIRL.**

***bang bang* *police sirens***

**ER HEM. WHAT IF… AMY… WAS A GUY? *closes eyes and prays***

Eggman lay on his side, his face bleeding and his arms swollen. Danny, the red hedgehog, was brandishing his massive Okip-Okip hammer. Sonic highfived him.

"DON'T MESS WITH THE SONIC BROS!" Somewhere in the background, Tails the third wheel sobbed.

**WHAT IF. Sonic was a Pokemon.**

"Pika! Pikapika!"

"Sonic! Soni-soni- FORGET THIS!"

"Dude…. What are you doing?"

"I'm-

Please excuse us. We have deemed this text unhearable by young ears.

"Dude, if you don't calm down they'll give you the gas!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

**Yeah I lost inspiration. It'll continue soon. Thanks to Twizzle-Fizz for crashing my computer…. TWICE .**


	25. Under the MissileTOW

That night, Sonic was cold.

Sonic lay on his bed, reading a book that wouldn't eat him like the other two. He shivered, cold and uncovered. He grew tired of the book, putting it down and placing his hands on his chest. The ceiling looked a lot like a… Well, a ceiling. But that's not the point. Sonic was lonely. Tails had gone over for a play date with Cream, Knuckles was currently in another dimension visiting Shade, and even Blaze's trip to his dimension was short lived. Most importantly, Tails had hung mistletoe over his doorway, demanding a bedtime kiss every day. He thought of taking it down, but had neither the motivation nor the mood to do so. He instead turned over to see a Christmas present. He had received it the day before, and was told not to open it until Christmas. But ol' blue was an impatient guy. He, in a fit of boredom, ripped it open to see a small mallet and a letter.

_Dear Sonic,_

_Take this mallet. Hopefully you'll be strong enough after toting this. _

_Sincerely,  
>less than three (3)<em>

Sonic wondered who he knew whose name was less than three. Sonic pulled the hammer out, and felt different as soon as he came into contact with it. He dropped the hammer, feeling dizzy, but it was too late. He fell to the ground, his vision blurring and his eyes spinning. His hammer disappeared into a large hole, and out of it popped…

"A… Ames?"

"SONIC!"

"How'd you?"

"I'm connected to hammer-space!" She said, clarifying the fact by pulling several hammers out, including the one she had given Sonic.

"As soon as you picked this up, you were too! It's a bit rough your first time connecting. But now…" She had closed in the gap between them, helping him to stand. "I'll always know where you are."

Sonic leaned on the door frame, his head brushing against something hanging above him. He looked up and saw the mistletoe. Amy was right next to him, and she noticed the mistletoe. She blushed, as did Sonic, knowing there was no way to talk his way out of this.

Sonic had been cold a few minutes ago. That feeling was replaced with warmth.

**D'AWWWWWWW! Christmas Wishes to everyone! The next few chapters are gonna be mushy, mistletoe-themed oneshots. Pairings, if you will**?_  
><em> 


	26. Under the MissileTOW v2

**Whoever this Matt person is, they get their wish this time.**

Silver had been walking below the castle walls for an hour now, working up the courage to go see Blaze. Seeing Blaze was only half the battle, however. He had saved the world and competed in the Olympic winter games. Therefore, he had thousands of fangirls roaming the castle's interior, each that would die just for a glimpse of Silver. So he had been building up his courage to go see the princess. With a great charge, he rushed through the gates, past the guards who barely had time to salute. He began teleport dashing, past the girls who didn't even see him coming. As he got further into the castle, he heard a noise coming from the center of the royal court.

"AHHH!" Blaze's cry rang throughout the halls. Silver dashed in a blue wave of energy, and burst through the doors, with a battle cry of "PRINCESS!" hanging on his tongue. He stopped in the middle of the court. Seven cats were fighting each other, and the princess was at the top of the court, in her royal spot beside the king.

"AHHHAHAHA!" She laughed. Silver stared at the thousands of faces looking at him from the stands. He blushed, and Blaze stopped laughing at whatever joke she had heard to see what all the people had stopped cheering for. There, in the battlefield, stood Silver, blushing madly next to seven cats, all of whom had stopped fighting to stare at the hedgehog. She thought quickly and declared:

"Instead of fighting each other, the cat who defeats Silver will be the one who is declared the new champ!" Her powerful voice echoed off of the walls, and every anthro in the room cocked their ears as if they were in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Silver yelled.

"Works for us." Said the young cats, oblivious to Silver's rep.

"SILVERRR!" Screeched the fangirls in the stands.

The young cats charged, each with weapons suited to their build. One was wielding a massive axe, another wielded a ball-and-chain, the third sprung forth with a flourish of a sword, the fourth and largest came at him with a mace, the fifth powerfully flung a boomerang, the sixth jumped in the air wielding two tonfas (like holding a sword from the cross guard), and the smallest came with a flying guillotine (it's a big ninja star). As the rest readied their weapons, the young one (#7) attempted to pick his weapon up.

Silver slowed the boomerang's approach with his armguard, but the boomerang still spun. Sparks flew as the metal wrist apparatus leaned against the yielding boomerang, before Silver shot his arm out, shooting the boomerang backwards as it spun. It caught the sword from the cat, before nailing its owner in the face. The sword fell to the ground, effectively pinning _its _owner to the ground.

The cats gasped, but the large one still thundered towards him. Silver dropped to the ground on one hand in a slow motion, before he spun his body vertically, catching the cat a hefty kick in the mouth. He finished the motion with a backflip, landing on the ground.

As the crowd gasped, the ball and chain landed behind him, and before he could turn around, the ball shot backwards, pulling his legs from under him. He fell, and the tonfa were in front of his face. He reacted by curling into a ball and pushing off of the ground, smashing into cat #6's chest.

The tonfa fell to the ground, and he kicked them into the ball and chain as its owner pulled it back, severing the chain and catapulting the ball into the owner's face. The ball continued traveling, until the axe put the Womac on it. The ball returned to Silver, and this time, instead of blocking it, he jumped onto it, and pushed off. The ball was forced into the ground, and Silver exercised his awesomeness to leap over the battlefield and somersault onto the axe, before spinning around the haft. The cat holding said axe dropped it, and it landed straight up, burying itself into the ground.

Silver continued spinning, kicking the cat several times in the face, before jumping off and dusting his hands. He turned to Blaze, before a whirring sound alerted him. He turned to see the guillotine flying towards him. He ducked, and the guillotine clipped his top crest. The child gasped to see Silver's cat like reflexes, thinking only he had them. The child then fled.

Silver looked up triumphantly, and the crowd cheered. Amidst the cheers, Blaze jumped down from the balcony, using her fire power to glide over to Silver.

"Silver! What're you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for you… Th-then I heard you scream… And I santed to way… I mean… I wanted to say…" Silver stuttered.

"Yeah?" Blaze said.

"Happy anniversary." Silver said, pulling out a box from his fur. Blaze's eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"It's been 10 years since we met, hasn't it?"

"You mean you forgot?"

"Nope. I've got a present for you here."

"Where? I don't see it." Silver naively looked around.

"It's right here." Silver turned back around to see Blaze lean in.

xXx

As a blossom of fire embraced the duo, the King looked on.

"It seems Blaze has made a new friend." He said with a great beaming smile. He then looked sadly up towards the center of the dome, where- at an angle only he could see- a large picture of the late Queen hung with a great amount of mistletoe next to it.

"Merry Christmas, honey."


	27. Letterz to Santa

**Merry Christmas guys! Or, for our non-denominational fans, Merry Winter Holiday that occurs in December and is symbolized by a tree with lights! Have fun guys/ gals.**

**On a more serious note, this is dedicated to my friend Dyslexic-Carmie for giving me this, and to my friend Sage, who has a hole in his heart. Stay safe, buddy.**

Dear Santa Claus,

I hear all the time that you can "grant wishes" and "you give people stuff" just because they write to you, so I'll be honest. I would really appreciate your help. You see, I have a certain little 'pest' I need to get rid of. All I want for Christmas is for you to bring me a robot that kills obscure animals, such as Hedgehogs, Albatrosses, Echiddnas, Moles, Chameleons, etc. This would be very nice, because if I ccan get rid of my pest problem, I can devote my life to bettering the lives of others. So, all I want for Christmas… Is for Sonic the Hedgehog to fall off a cliff. Or something along those lines. Thank you.

Sinceerely,

Doctor Eggman.

xXx

Dear Santa Claus

OMGZZZ SANTA ALLI WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS FOR PEEPLE TO LIKEZ MY STORYZ ABOUT SONIC AND SHADOW YAOI!111 ^^ ALSO I WANTS EVERY1 TO REVIEW MY STORIZ AND I BECOMES POPLAR AND THEN ALL THE FANS THEY ADORE ME THEN I GET SEGA TEAM SANTA CAN YOU PLEEZ LET ME JOIN SEGA SONIC TEAM THEN I MAKE A SONICXSHADOW GAME :D PLEEZ PLEZZ?1 OH AND EVERY1 NEEDS TO LIKE MY OC!1

Sincerely,

SHADOWxALLISON ALWAYS :DDD

xXx

Dear Santa

All I want for Christmas is a chance to see Maria again. Or maybe, a chance to change what happened back then. Just one chance. All I need, Santa, is a chance to see the only human that mattered to me (Chris Thorndyke does not count, 4kids forced me to.) Also, can you please tell that pesky hedgehog Sonic to stop taking me camping?

Sincerely,

Shadow.

P.S. I've been good all year. I haven't slapped Sonic since December 23rd.

xXx

Dear Santa

My wish for Christmas is simple. Tell my friend Carmen to accept the fact that Sonic and Eggman SO do go together, and that she IS an Echidna and that she DOES need to accept the fact that she has a crush on Knuckles. Oh, I'm also out of pencils and pens for drawing weird pictures of her as an Echidna; I need some of those too. Thanks!

Sincerely,

Ash.

xXx

Dear Santa,

Whatever letter you saw before this, do NOT make those wishes come true.

Sincerely,

Carmen.

xXx

Dear Santa

All I want for Christmas is for a chance to speak in my video games besides babbling the same phrase no one understands and various interjections. My brother won't write to you, but grant this wish for him too.

Sincerley,

Mario.

xXx

Dear Santa

All I want for Christmas is for Sonic to love me! Please? I haven't hit anyone with my hammer in… 2.. 4… 19… 69… 86…. 86! Seconds! Thanks, and merry Christmas to ya!

Sincerley,

Amy Rose.

xXx

**Dear Santa Claus A.K.A. Saint Nick A.K.A. The Fat Man,**

**All we wish for is to make a debut on the side of good for a change. Please do not let the fact that we are not human waver your mind; we can be very nice sometimes. It's just not what we were programmed for. **

**Saultations,**

**Metal Sonic, Omega, and Gamma.**

**WELL that's a wrap guys (pun intended). See you next time, and I wish you a Merry Christmas! The End.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…

…

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

…

…

**Whoever is reading this say the code word Razzle-Frazzle in your review and you get a free request. The REAL END.**


	28. The Wolf, The Chicken, The BirdFeed

**Gee golly gosh guys, haven't been here in like a month. Oh well, thanks to my good friend D-C, I got this down. TANKS are fun to drive. THANKS is given to readers. DISCLAIMERS haven't been done in a bit.**

**Thank you SEGA! No suing please.**

Sonic had his hands full. He was going to the bank to drop of his latest coin collection, when he came across Jet and Knuckles arguing in the woods.

"I WILL SNAP YOUR BOARD IN HALF!" Knuckles bellowed, throwing a punch in Jet's direction. Jet let out a high-pitched screech and held his board out. The thing snapped in half like a twig under Knuckles' spiked fists.

"Woah woah woah… What's going on?" Sonic said, holding his bag of coins in wide view. Jet made a lunge for the money before explaining:

"I was flying around MY woods when Knucklehead ran into me."

"RAN INTO YOU? YOU LOOKED AT ME, SMILED, AND SPED UP!"

"Oh yeah? Well it was worth it to hear you scream like a baby! Gahaha-"

"That was you, birdie."

"Haa… Anyway, now that my board is broken we have no way to cross the stream."

"And I got a haircut. No gliding for a week."

Sonic frowned, and then began to slip off in the direction of the river.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna… Go…"

"You have a boat, don't you?" Jet and Knuckles said simultaneously. Sonic tripped over a root and took a spill, curling into a spin-dash afterwards.

Jet followed in an ungainly hop-skip, and Knuckles trucked through the trees towards the river.

xXxXxXx

Sonic stopped on the bank next to his small boat. Knuckles and Jet followed swiftly.

"This boat is too small for all. I can only carry one thing at a time." Sonic pulled his large bag of rings out. "This weighs about as much as Jet's board, so I was only planning to carry this. If I leave the Jet and take the coins, Knuckles might eat him…" Knuckles nodded sagely, "… and if I take Knuckles Jet will take my coins. How am I supposed to do this?"

"Mebbe you should just go and let me STAY HERE." Knuckles said, cracking his name-sakes angrily. Jet shrunk away, before throwing his opinion out. "Why don't you take Knuckles and leave me to watch your money?"

"How about… I go, and you guys stay?"

"NOOO!" A loud rumble was heard. Sonic pulled the rope from the peg holding the boat to shore.

"YESSSH!"

"NO!" Pebbles around the area began to shake angrily. Sonic grabbed an oar from behind a tree and threw it into the boat.

"YES!"

"NIAT!" A tree one mile north of the river snapped and fell. Sonic pushed the boat into the water.

"SI!"

"BU!" Sonic was halfway across the river when a sharpened pencil flew into the water like an arrow. Seven thudded into the boat's side.

"SHIDE!"

"MIEN!" A paper airplane containing blue, black, and red pen marks on it landed in the water. Sonic was too scared to even look at it.

"Ye.. What the f-" Knuckles managed to say before trees began falling all around them.

"OMGGGGGGG KNUXY AND JET!1"

A horde of rabid fangirls holding pencils and paper charged forward. Jet attempted a weak flying attempt away before a pencil with a string viciously wrapped around his legs and ripped him down. Jet got out a final yelp before being yanked into the waiting arms of Jet-fans. The Sonic fans had tried to get to the hedgehog, but he was too deep in. One unlucky fan was washed down the river.

Knuckles had wrapped his fists in leaves to soften his punches and was giving what-for to the fan girls. Some adventurous fangirls were now throwing paper balls at Knuckles, throwing his sense of balance off. A fangirl finally jumped on Knuckles' back, and as Knuckles reached for her, another five tackled his legs. With pre-readied rope, Knuckles was brought down screaming, kicking, and even biting.

"GET OFF OF ME! WHEN I GET LOOSE I'M GONNA-!" The mass of fangirls smothered him, and he was unable to speak further.  
>xXxXx<p>

Sonic walked into the bank.

"Hey, Alex. Got my coin deposit." Sonic reached into his fur. "Wait, where… Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?"

Sonic had left it at the site of the fangirl attack. In the time he spent going back to search for it, he missed his scheduled foiling of Dr. Eggman's plans. The Doctor completed project Shad-0 without resistance, and he quickly took over all of Spagonia with it, establishing Eggmanland. Nothing was ever the same on Mobius.

But hey, at least the fangirls got their wish.


End file.
